Life in the Eyes of a Chao
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: It just isn't Sonic's day. First he gets teased by Eggman, then he has to save Amy, and on top of all of that he even got turned into a chao! And he didn't even have his chilidog yet! Now he has to survive crowbars, paint balls, chao gardens and more!
1. It was a standard rescue

I just had this really cute story idea and I wanted to write it down before I forgot about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

The metal walls were rushing around him as he ran through the halls of Eggman's base. Sonic could hear Amy scream. He pushed himself harder as he spin dashed through the robots blocking his path. Finally he got to the main control room where Eggman was standing in.

"Hey Eggman, how's life?" Sonic tried to act casually but he was looking for Amy. Her screams had become muffled and she was nowhere in sight.

"Cut the crap Sonic. We both know why you're really here." Eggman growled. "Hand over a chaos emerald or I'll fry your little girlfriend to pieces." Sonic's expression darkened.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Eggman chuckled, "Sure you just keep telling yourself that." With that Eggman pushed a button on the remote that he was holding. A wall moved out of place and Sonic could see Amy. She was tied up and there was a gag in her mouth. Her hammer was broken in half and she was trying to scream. Sonic gasped.

"Ready to hand it over?" Eggman held out his hand with a snarky grin on his face. Sonic tried to calculate the odds that he had to run over to the place where Amy was captive and move her out of the way before Eggman could push the button on his remote. _5% chance. Damn. _

Sonic tried to stall for time, "Hey Eggman you've got a stain on your shirt." He pointed to a place on his shirt underneath his chin.

"Really? Where?" Eggman looked down.

"Gotcha." Sonic smirked as he punched Eggman in the chest. _Oldest trick in the book._

"OW! You PESKY HEDGEHOG! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Suddenly a huge amount of robots came out of the hallways leading to the control room. Eggman pointed at Sonic.

"GET HIM!" He shouted. Soon the room became a whirlwind of punches, broken machine parts and soap as Eggman tried to get the imaginary stain off of his shirt. The fleet of robots seemed unlimited and Sonic was getting tired even though he tried not to show it. Eggman noticed that his remarks had stopped coming and grinned.

"Oh Sonic! Get ready to rumble!" Eggman cackled as he pushed another button on his remote. Suddenly Sonic felt the floor shake _Great, now what?_ A giant replica of Sonic walked into the room. It was completely made from metal and it had red evil eyes. Its face was engraved with a permanent smirk. Amy took one glance at the giant Sonic and screamed even harder.

"Wow, Eggman nice job you got all of my features." Sonic said cockily. He was running out of energy fast but was still prepared to hold his ground for Amy.

"I'm glad," the evil doctor said sarcastically, "Sonic 5000A crush him!" Eggman shouted. Sonic got into his battle stance. He spin dashed and homing attacked the giant robot but it seemed to have no weakness.

"Was that the best name you could come up with Egghead?" Sonic taunted as he dodged another heat-seeking missle attack from the robot, _Think Sonic, think! Where does Egghead put his weakness? _Sonic almost face palmed once he noticed the bright red throbing spot on the robot's forehead. The blue hedgehog now had a plan. He prepared to make a homing attack. He faked to the left leading the giant robotic replica to the left and homing attacked his head. After a couple more attacks like those, the Sonic 5000A groaned and fell to the ground.

"WHAT? How did you beat him so fast! DO'H! I knew that I should have gone with the laser beams! Oh well I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Eggman laughed evilly. Sonic panted, then with sudden realization he knew what Eggman was going to do.

"NO!" Sonic shouted as Eggman pushed the button on his remote. A giant laser rose from the ground and shot a purple laser beam at Amy. Amy had passed out from the shock. The rest of the events were a blur for Sonic. He dove out in front of Amy, getting hit by the beam but not getting hit completely so that Amy wouldn't get hit. Sonic and Amy were soon engulfed in a purple light and then they were shrinking.

Tails suddenly ran into the room. "SONIC!" he shouted, and then looked at Eggman, his teeth gritted in a snarl. "What did you do to them Eggman?" Eggman just grinned.

"The process has begun." Eggman chuckled darkly then ran to his Egg mobile. He set the timer on the base to self-destruct in 2 minutes. Tails ran as fast as he could to the spot were Sonic and Amy who were once there and picked up the two eggs that remained in the otherwise bare room. Then he flew out of a hole in the wall just as the timer stuck zero.

As Tails reached his house many thoughts were going through his head. _Where was Sonic? Where was Amy? Are they in these eggs? What did Eggman mean? Are they ok? _Tails opened the door to see Cosmo there waiting eagerly for him.

"How did it go?" Cosmo asked. Cosmo had stayed back since she didn't like to join Tails in his fights with Dr. Eggman after defeating the Metarex. Tails stuttered,

"I-I-I-I don't know…I ran in to look for Sonic and Amy and the only thing left were these eggs." Cosmo gasped.

"Can I see the eggs?" She asked. Tails handed them over gingerly.

"Sure. Hey you don't think…that they might be inside these eggs…right?" Tails asked Cosmo.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it. Maybe we should call Cream, she might know more about this that I would." Cosmo ran over to the phone and dialed Cream's number.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Rabbit is Cream home?...Yes. Can I speak with her, its important…No it's not about Tails" Tails blushed "Oh…ok…Hi Cream!"

Cream, who was on the line, cradled the phone so that it was more comfortable for her to hold, "Hi Cosmo, what's up?"

Cosmo was silent for a few seconds, "You know how Sonic and Tails went to Eggman's base to get Amy right?"

Cream was now beginning to feel worried. Had something happened? "Yeah, why? Did something happen? Is Amy alright?"

Cosmo gulped, "Um...Well you see…Tails went in after Sonic after he didn't see him come out for a while. When he came inside the room, the only things he saw were two eggs and we have no clue to what they are," Cream gasped, "W-What did they look like?" Cosmo then looked at the eggs,

"One of them is white and slowly fading into yellow and is covered in blue spots. The other one is completely pink," Cream went wide-eyed. She was had a nagging suspicion in the back of her head _No...that couldn't be it... _Finally, the rabbit spoke, "I need to come over," Cosmo nodded,

"Ok. see you then,"

"Bye."

Tails looked at Cosmo with worry, "What did she say?"

"She said that she's coming over. I hope that Sonic and Amy are okay..." Cosmo said, worry in her voice.

Soon Cream came over to inspect the eggs. Tails already had a feeling of what the eggs were, but he was hoping that it wasn't true. _Please don't say what I think it is Please don't say what I think it is Please don't say what I think it is!_

"You guys," Cream said nervously, "I think that Sonic and Amy turned into Chao." _She said it._

* * *

Well, what do you think? Remember reviews are appreciated and this story may not be updated as much until I'm done with my Winter Olympics Story! (and yes this is a TAILSMO STORY!)


	2. Cosmo and Cream's POV

Yay! I'm so happy! I got 2 reviews and many subscribers to this story! Hokuto Ulrik and Necro each get oxygen cookies for reviewing! Since I'm in such a good mood (and I have another case of writers block for my Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics story) I decided to do a quick update!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…well maybe my chao that I put in the story which will not happen until later in the story but THAT'S IT!

* * *

~~~***~~~

**Cosmo's POV**

Tails stared at the eggs then at Cream then back at the eggs.

"Um…what?" Tails shrieked. "You're telling me that Sonic and Amy are in these eggs?" Cream nodded.

"Yes, I mean they look like chao eggs and by the looks of it Sonic is going to be a normal chao and Amy's gonna be a pink one." Cream looked hurt that Tails had insulted her so I decided to intervene.

"Um guys…what's a chao?" Tails and Cream both turned to me their eyes wide. I blushed. Then Tails remembered something.

"Oh, yeah Cosmo's not from this planet and she speaks our language so well I thought that she knew what chao were." Tails shrugged. "Hey Cream can I see the eggs, I want to scan them." Cream handed over the eggs. "Just be careful. I don't want to know what would happen if you dropped them." She turned to me.

"Well this is hard for me to explain…um Cheese!" Cream called out. Cheese came out from where he was hiding. Cream picked him up and showed him to me.

"Cosmo this is Cheese. He's my chao. I guess that you could say that chao are like little blue fairies with little wings and dots over their head to show how they are feeling. Plus they're really cute!" Cream hugged Cheese.

"I wonder where I could get one. They look really cute and friendly." I patted Cheese on the head.

"Oh! I got an idea! Since Amy and Sonic are chao then that means that you and Tails could watch over them! That way you can have a chao and Cheese could have someone to play with! " Cream exclaimed.

"That's a really good idea Cream!" I said, "But wouldn't it be better for you to take care of the chao, I mean since I have no clue on how to take care of a chao…" Cream shook her head, "The best way to learn is from experience. That's what Mother always says."

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Tails shouted from his lab. Cream and I rushed over there with Cheese on our heels.

**Cream's POV**

When we reached Tails' lab I opened the door to see Tails gawking at the computer screen. "I brought up an x-ray of the chao so I could see what they look like." Tails said. I looked at the screen too, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Finally Cosmo asked "Is that them?"

On the screen was a little blue chao. It had 3 little spikes on its head and it looked like he had yellow wings. His hands were yellow also. "So that IS Sonic." Tails whispered. He then changed the screen to look at Amy's egg.

On the screen was a little pink chao. It had its hair down like Amy's hair and her three bangs. It had a red body with a white stripe on the top of her body just like her dress. Amy also had red wings. "That looks exactly like Amy…" Cosmo whispered. Tails turned off the computer, still in shock. Suddenly I noticed that Sonic's egg was shaking.

"Guys! I think Sonic's going to hatch!" I told them while pointing in Sonic's direction.

"What do we do?" Cosmo asked me. I shrugged. Tails undid the clasps that held the eggs to the machine Tails used to scan them. I grabbed Sonic's egg and ran outside. Tails undid the clasps on Amy's egg and ran outside. Cosmo followed after grabbing a camera.

"I wanted to take pictures of this so that I wouldn't forget." Cosmo sweat dropped. Suddenly the egg wiggled some more. I gasped.

"Quick!" I said, "Rub its head!" Tails was rubbing the egg like crazy. The egg wiggled some more. Finally a little blue head popped out. It was exactly like Sonic. It had 3 little spikes on his head and yellow wings and yellow hands just like Tails said. Sonic also had wide open eyes with black pupils.

Suddenly the egg in Cosmo's hands began to wiggle furiously. Cosmo gasped and started to rub the egg too. Then a pink head popped out of the open egg shells. It looked exactly the way Tails had shown us. It had 3 bangs and her quills down like Amy's and her body was red with a little stripe of white just like her dress. She had wide open eyes with black pupils. I gasped. What had Eggman done to them that made them turn into chao and would he turn it on us?

Cosmo grabbed the camera from my hands. "Tails, Cream get the chao together! I want to get a picture of them like this!" Cosmo set the camera on timer. 10, 9, 8 Cosmo ran to get in place with the others. 7,6,5 I fixed my hair and Cheese straightened his red bow. 4, 3, 2, Sonic stared at us in curiosity and Amy stared at him. 1, 0! The camera took the picture with flash on. Sonic, Amy and Cheese walked around in circles with swirls over their heads. They had been temporarily blinded by the flash on the camera. Cosmo blushed.

"Oops…I can't get anything right." Tails touched her shoulder, "Don't worry Cosmo everyone makes mistakes. Besides I bet once we get them back to normal they'll laugh about how they look." Cosmo got even redder in the face.

"You really think so?"

"I'll bet on it!"

Suddenly we all looked at the chao that were walking in circle and laughed. Maybe this would all turn out alright.

* * *

Yay! This is an awesome chapter! The chao finally come into play! Oh and Cosmo will be regularly taking pictures of the chao that I will eventually make and post somewhere at sometime…maybe…

So Review! ! You get oxygen cookies! (oh and I have a field trip to Hershey Park so don't expect any updates until 5/22/10)


	3. Sonic and Amy's POV

Sorry! I wanted to update quicker but I've had SO much stuff to do…oh well schools over in a couple more weeks so by then expect quicker updates!

Oh and thanks to Taeniea, Handsoffate225, Keiji the Coyote, The Daily Dude, Violet the Chao, and Silverdawn2010 for reviewing, remember reviews help me to update faster! You all get oxygen ice cream (why? 'cause I FEEL like it! ;P)

**

* * *

**

**...**

**Sonic's POV**

_Ugh…my head hurts. _I open my eyes to see a dull darkness. I try to stand up but I hit my head on some sort of roof. _Oww_ I moaned, but it came out more like "chaoo". Then all of a sudden memories came flooding back to me. _Amy! Where is she? _I started shaking frantically, _Was I captured by Eggman? Wait scratch that, I could never be captured by that Egghead. Was Amy captured by Eggman…maybe, I have to find her! _

I tried shaking some more. I heard muffled voices from outside my prison. Slowly I began to see shadows of people. _Hey, _I thought _that looks just like Tails _since through the dimness I could make out his twin tails_. _I tried to wiggle some more to let Tails know that I was here.

"Quick rub its head!" I heard him tell someone. Suddenly I felt the warmth of the outside sun, now I was even more eager to get out of here. I pushed as hard as I could and slowly my head came out of the shell I was in. I looked around, I saw Tails, Cream holding a pink egg and Cosmo all stare at me. I blinked at them, what was wrong. Cosmo ran away somewhere and then she came back with a camera in her hands. Then the pink egg started shaking and Cream gave it to Cosmo and told her to rub its head. She started rubbing too. I saw a pink head pop out of the egg. It took me half a second to figure out who that was.

**...**

**Amy's POV**

_Everything is a blur, first I get captured by Eggman then I see Sonic dive in front of me then we both get struck by a laser. Now I'm out here with Cosmo, Cream and Tails and a chao that looks just like Sonic. _

I quickly notice Cosmo setting up a camera and ten seconds later the blue chao's and my eyes are spinning since Cosmo forgot to take off the flash on the camera. Once the blue chao and my eyes stopped spinning Tails offered to tell us the story. I tried to walk up to him but I fell down. I looked at myself and almost fainted, I was a red and pink chao. I looked at the blue chao who was crawling next to me. _That must be Sonic since he got hit by that laser too. _

Tails told us that Eggman had shot us with a laser that had turned us into chao. _Well, no duh THAT was obvious! _Then he told us that he didn't know how to get us back to normal so he said that we had to stay like this for a while.

My eyes bulged and I heard Sonic shout "What!" I giggle I guess that Sonic didn't want to be in this awkward position anymore than I wanted to, but this could be fun. I walked/crawled up to him and tried to hug him to let him know that we would get through this together, but all he did was cry "Amy, get off me!" That made me hug him even harder even though he tried to crawl away from me. Cream and Cosmo laughed, while Tails took another picture.

**...**

**Sonic's POV**

_So that was Amy? _I mused, _She looks kinda cute, I mean kinda COOL you know with her wings and stuff…anyway Tails told us that we had to stay like this and I was freaking out, I mean they would probably put us together in some room and I would have nothing to do…_

Suddenly I was feeling hungry so I walked/crawled over to Cream and tugged on her leg,

"Huh?" she looked around. I tugged again

"CREAM!" I shouted even though it came out as "CHAOO!" she took notice. She looked down at me, "What's wrong Sonic are you hungry?" I stared at her, she sweat dropped.

"Uh….ok then. Let me just get Cheese and then we can all have lunch together." Cream ran off to find Cheese while Cosmo had offered to start preparing lunch and Tails went off to help her. Amy walked/crawled up to me.

"They sure do make a sweet couple don't they?" Amy asked me. I turned to look at her.

"Wait…who?" Who was Amy talking about? Amy sighed

"Tails and Cosmo." Now it started to dawn on me that they had been spending a lot of time together. "

Promise me you won't get involved." I said to Amy sternly. Amy looked baffled.

"What? Why wouldn't you want me to get involved? Maybe this taking care of us thing will make their love bloom, and then maybe you and me once this entire thing is over can go to Twinkle Park and have a romantic dinner and…" Amy chattered to herself happily. I sighed. I was stuck like this with no means of communication whatsoever and only Amy could understand me. _Note to self-don't start a heartfelt conversation with Amy when she is the only person/chao that you can talk to._

"Sonic?" Amy asked "Were you even paying attention to ME?" She raised her hammer high above her head, and I took notice that her ever pink pigment of skin turned a shade darker. I eyed her and the hammer then her then back at the hammer.

"Uh, I think that you might want to put that hammer down before you hurt someone." I calmly said to her. Unfortunately that only made things worse.

"BEFORE I HURT SOMEONE! YOU'RE THE SOMEONE THAT I'M GOING TO HURT!" Amy then hit me with her hammer. Suddenly I laughed; her hammer had done no damage to me what so ever. "Huh? B-b-but how…?" Amy stuttered. As I continued to laugh, Cosmo and Tails brought out lunch which was a plate of PB and J sandwiches for them and Cream brought out her chao Cheese. Cheese is a normal chao with a red bow. As the three animals ate Cheese sat down next to us and started to talk.

"So are you Sonic-san and Amy-Chan?" Cheese asked. "Uh, why are you talking like that?" Amy asked him.

"Talking like what Amy-Chan?" Cheese cocked his head to the side.

"Talking like this Cheese-san-"Amy was saying but I cut her off.

"She doesn't mean anything, so Cheese how is life as a chao?" I asked him.

"Fun Sonic-san, you'll learn to like being a chao a lot. Like today I went to the chao garden and talked to Chocola my brother. Then we snuck some ice cream from the chao garden fridge and then Chocola talked to his friend Jojo but then Cream picked me up." Suddenly Cheese saw something on the table. "Look Sonic-san Amy-Chan Peace Fruit!" Cheese shouted as he pointed to the fruit on the table.

"Looks like they've noticed the fruit." Cosmo giggled.

"Here guys." Tails put the fruit on the ground 1 for each of us. I gobbled it down greedily suddenly noticing that I was famished. Cream laughed as she watched the three of us swallow the food like there was no tomorrow.

After finished my fruit, Cheese flew up to Cream and instantly fell asleep on her lap. I felt sleepy too so I walked/crawled over to the nearest tree and lied down under it to fall asleep. Amy rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on her's I noticed that the shade of her skin turned back to the normal pink it was supposed to be and I swear that Tails took a picture.

**

* * *

**

**Chao Stats**

Sonic the Hedghog/Chao

Swimming-0

Flying-0

Running-5

Power-0

Luck-0

Intellligance- 50

Stamina- 5

Amy Rose the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-0

Flying-0

Running-5

Power-0

Luck-0

Intellligance- 50

Stamina- 5

**

* * *

**

**...**

**There! I hope that chapter made up for the long wait! (I think that that was the best Sonamy scene that I have ever written! ^v^) So I'm happy, READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Cosmo, Tails and Sonic's POV

OK people! First off let's thank: Keiji the Coyote, VioletTheChao, and Silverdawn2010! YAY! They each win… OXYGEN PIZZA!

Second Announcement: Chao don't age very quickly do they? Nope! So Sonic and Amy won't be adults anytime soon! (Sorry if any of you guys wanted this to be a short story, but hey it is called LIFE in the eyes of a chao, not A COUPLE OF DAYS in the eyes of a chao, so there XP)

Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**…**

**Tails POV**

_Dear journal,_

_Today as Amy (chao) was yelling at Sonic (chao) her skin turned a darker shade. Must ask Cream about this & must go to Amy's house to see tarot cards._

_Sincerely Tails_

I sighed and put my pen down. I was in my room, trying to figure out how long Sonic and Amy would be chao and so far, I wasn't having any success. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Cosmo. My cheeks reddened,

"Sure." Cosmo opened the door. In her hands was a tray of food.

"You didn't come down for dinner and Cream and I were worried that you were going to stress yourself out, so we made your favorites." I looked at the tray. It had chili dogs and a cup of orange juice and a bag of mint candy on the side.

"Wow! Thanks Cosmo! How did you know that mint candy was my favorite?" Cosmo blushed, "Cream told me actually…but I did make the chili dogs…" I beamed at her and took a huge bite out of one of them. Yuck! They tasted burnt…but Cosmo DID make them and I didn't want to make her upset so I ate them all with a beam on my face.

"Wow! Were they really that good?" Cosmo looked at me as I licked my fingers. Even though the dog itself was burnt, the chili was very good.

"Awesome." I assured her. She blushed. I blushed too. I didn't know what to say. We stood in there just staring at each other, the blushes on our cheeks growing reader and reader. I finally spoke up, but we both wanted to talk at the same time.

"You go first." Cosmo and I said at the same time.

"No you." I told her.

"No you, I insist." Cosmo said to me.

"Uh…ok….but I forgot what I was going to say…" I told her sheepishly.

"Me too." We stared at each other some more before bursting out in laughter. We laughed for a good 5 minutes, until Cosmo told me that she had to go bring back the dishes so that she could wash them. I quickly said goodbye and as soon as she left I was freaking out.

"Dang it! ARGH! She probably hates me now…I didn't even offer her any of the food! Why am I such as idiot?" I face palmed. "Sonic wouldn't have done that; he would've probably come up with a really good comeback…" First Sonic and Amy are chao, now I embarrassed myself in front of Cosmo and now I can't find out how long Sonic and Amy are going to be chao for…this was turning out to be a big mess.

**…**

**Cosmo's POV**

As soon as I walked out of Tails room, I sighed and leaned up on the wall "I'm so clumsy…I bet Tails didn't even like the food I made for him…I bet that he was just lying so that I wouldn't feel bad!" I felt tears well up in my eyes… _Maybe…maybe he doesn't like me…_ I put that thought out of my head as I ran downstairs to start on the dishes.

**…**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up to the sky being dark and Amy sleeping on my shoulder.

"Oh, what happened?" I asked myself as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Then everything came back to me, Eggman, turning into chao and Amy thinking that Tails and Cosmo would make a good couple. I sighed, then noticed that I was hungry and started crawling around looking for some fruit to eat. Finally I saw a package with a note on it. It read:

_Dear Sonic and Amy,_

_We didn't want to wake you so we left your dinner in here. See you guys in the morning!_

_-Cream and Cosmo_

I quickly opened the package to see two blue round chao fruits and one warthog and one tiger. I picked up the warthog and held it close to my face to examine it. I felt a tingly sensation, but it was over as quick as it started and I felt something protruding from my face. I put my hand to my face and felt something sharp. I ran to the nearest puddle and looked at my reflection. I had tusks coming from my face. I screamed. Amy immediately got up.

"What's wrong Sonic…WHAT'S ON YOUR FACE!" Amy then looked like she was going to faint, so I dashed over to her and caught her just in time. I laid her under the tree that we both were sleeping under and grabbed the two fruits. I ate one and left the other one beside her, so that she could eat it when she woke up. I sat under the tree, wondering what happened to my face. _ Ok Sonic lets recap. First I read the note on the package. The I was looking at that Warthog, then I felt funny, then I looked in the puddle and saw these tusks! Hmmm...lets start from the beginning...what was first..._The Package! I ran over to the note on the package and flipped it over. It said:

_P.S. There are also some animals in there. Be careful if you grab it you will gain its abilities. The Warthog gives you speed skills and the Tiger gives you power skills. Oh and they are harmless so you can play with them after you gain their abilities. Don't worry, you might get some of their characteristics on your face but they don't last for long._

I mentally sighed at that. Now that I knew that it wasn't permanent, I could rest easy, but what did they mean when they said that you get 'skills'. I tried running but I could still only crawl. _I'll have to ask Tails about this tomorrow…but how can I tell him, I can only speak chao…I know! _ Carefully I took a stick and wrote in the ground, _What r skillz? How do u no if u have them? – Sonic I_ observed my work, my handwriting was terrible but it was understandable, after all it was kind of hard to write with chao hands. All of this took a lot out of me so I crawled up to the tree and instantly fell asleep, not caring if Amy's head was on my shoulder or not.

* * *

**Chao Stats**

Sonic the Hedghog/Chao

Swimming-0

Flying-0

Running-10

Power-0

Luck-0

Intellligance- 55 (every time Sonic learns something new he gets smarter)

Stamina- 5

Amy Rose the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-0

Flying-0

Running-5

Power-0

Luck-0

Intellligance- 50 (every time Amy learns something new she gets smarter)

Stamina- 5

* * *

There! I finished the chapter! Sorry that its not very long, I have to go to a concert today and I was bored so I just typed this up and sorry if there is too much POV switching, I just wanted to say a lot of stuff from different points.

So REVIEW!


	5. Eggman, Tails and Cream's POV

Hey Everybody! I'm updating again! Why, you ask? 'Cause I HAVE NO HOMEWORK! (Actually I haven't had any homework for the past week, I was just too lazy to update…) So this is a special present from me to you!

Oh and thanks to Ziggy7332, MysterytheSquirrel, Silverdawn2010, and Crystal Moon for reviewing! Each of you guys get an oxygen TV!

**

* * *

**

**…**

**Eggman's POV**

"…What do you want with me Doctor?" I turned the chair around to face the hedgehog. We were inside my base, the one that I had self-destructed recently. I had upgraded the software to even withstand a self-destruction of the base and save all of the data that was in it. I was happy that it had worked and Sonic's friends wouldn't think twice about searching here for me.

"So you finally decided to come, eh hedgehog?" I stood up from the chair.

"I have no time for games petty human." He dashed up to me and grabbed my shirt "I can easily end your worthless life in mere seconds, so get on with it."

"Ok, ok no need to get hasty." I said with a twinge of fear in my voice. I turned to my laptop, plugged it to the main computer and turned on the system. Almost instantaneously multiple data folders appeared on the screen. I smirked, that was the Eggman Empire for you, way better than that pesky kitsune Tails and his little toys.

"As you may have heard, I have defeated Sonic." I looked at Shadow waiting for his reaction. There was none.

Trying to hide my disappointment, I cleared my throat and continued to talk "I turned him and his little girlfriend Amy Rose into chao. My plan is this, If Sonic is a chao I can attack the entire world and no one but his friends would be in the way, but that's the easy part." I turned to Shadow. "Now, I need your help. You see in exchange for one chaos emerald that I have, I will have you turn into a chao-"

Shadow gave me a dark glare "Turn into a chao Doctor? Chao are the weakest things on the planet. I as the Ultimate Life form will not be turned into a weakling such as that. You may want to rethink my involvement in your petty plan if I have to be a chao." Intimidated by his tone and facial expression I cleared my throat again.

"But dear Shadow, listen to the rest of my plan. Once I hit you with my C.H. A. O. Changing Anthropometric Animals into Ordinary chao laser gun, then as soon as I fiddle with it some more, I can turn you into a chao with super powers! Then you can defeat Sonic in his chao form and then nothing will stand in my path! Eggman land will finally come to be! MWHAHAHAHA!" I laughed until I was coughing. Shadow was staring at me for a long time, I waited for his response. If he did not cooperate, the plan would be a failure. We stood there for what felt like eons. Finally he spoke up.

"How long would I be a chao?" Those words were magic to my ears. "Ah, maybe a couple of days, a month at the max." I saw him mull it over, time to pull out the big guns. "But of course, if you do agree I'll let you be one of the rulers of Eggman land once I defeat Sonic's pesky friends." I said as waving my hand. Shadow seemed to have ignored that last part. I turned my back to him and clicked on _File List_.

"Alright…I'll do it…" Shadow said.

"Excellent! Now let's get to work!" I opened up a file. The contents of the file were all about Sonic as a chao. "During the last couple of days, I was able to find out Sonic's location. He is at Tails' house is Emerald Town. I have also noticed that they might send them to a chao garden to 'make chao friends' so to speak, so as soon as they enroll him there, then you can confront him. Defeat him in a battle and then I'll return you to your normal state."

"…First get me my emerald." Shadow said aggressively.

"Of course, of course." I put in a password into my computer and it opened up a secret compartment inside the base that Tails had overlooked when he had come back to the base to search for any items they might have missed. Inside of the compartment was a green chaos emerald. Shadow's eyes widened.

"How did that survive the explosion?" he asked.

"A mad scientist never tells all of his secrets." I told him. Shadow grunted. "Well there it is, take it. If you don't want it I could gladly-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"That will not be necessary Doctor." Shadow grabbed the emerald from the compartment and stepped directly into the path of the laser. I typed in some instructions

_Animal - Chao _

"Oh and think about that position about being ruler Shadow. A good King always needs a good partner. " I told him. He just grunted. I pressed enter on my machine and Shadow was engulfed in a purple light from the laser. As he shrunk, I let out a laugh. My plans were going according to plan.

"Great! He took the fake emerald! If everything else goes right, he will never be a hedgehog again and then nobody will interrupt my plans! MWHAHAHAHAHA-ACK." Eggman broke out into a coughing fit, "Bokkun get me some cough drops! ACK!" Eggman yelled down the corridor.

"Yeah, yeah Eggbutt…" Bokkun's voice echoed down the hall as he went to go find some scorched cough drops for his master.

**…**

**Tails' POV**

I went to bed that night thinking about flowers and stars. I woke up to Cosmo's face above mine. "Wake up sleepy head Cream has to show us something." She said sweetly. I blushed.

"Uh, Cosmo…why is your head so close to mine?" She started blushing madly and abruptly rose her head away from my face.

"I-I-I was just trying to…I didn't mean to…I'll meet you downstairs!" Cosmo then ran out the door.

I sighed, I was always saying the wrong things to Cosmo and embarrassing myself in front of her.

"I hope she doesn't hate me now…" I muttered to myself. Slowly, I dragged myself to the bathroom and turned on the water.

"YAH!" I yelped. The water was freezing. I chattered my teeth as I scrubbed myself with my soap. I brushed my teeth, dried my wet fur and hurried downstairs. Cream and Cosmo were outside.

"Tails! Look what Sonic wrote!" Cream told me as I approached her . I looked at where Cream was pointing on the ground. Sonic had written;

_What r skillz? How do u no if u have them? – Sonic_

I looked at Sonic who only shrugged. Then I noticed that he had tusks on his face.

"Hey Cream…why does he have tusks on his face?" I asked the bunny.

"Oh, that's normal. Sonic by chance did you pick up the warthog that we left you yesterday?" Sonic nodded his little blue head.

"Ok! So when you picked it up you also gained some of its abilities, like the dash right?" Sonic looked like he had just remembered something important. He nodded again.

"The dash was the skill that you acquired. Now you can dash to places quicker than crawling! The tiger in there is for Amy. That way she could become stronger." Amy ran up to the Tiger and grabbed him. Now she had 2 cat ears replacing her chao ears, a set of whiskers and a spotted tail.

"Oh, I get it now!" Cosmo realized. "So when you pick up one of these animals you get something of theirs and one of their skills!"

"That's right!" Cream chirped "Amy's new skill is that she can sharpen her nails." To prove Cream's point Amy now had a small set of nails coming from her hand.

I laughed. Amy looked really funny now with her cat ears, whiskers, tail and nails. Suddenly I heard a low grumble.

"Uh, Tails was that you?" Cosmo asked me. I blushed.

"Well…I haven't eaten yet…" I stammered.

"Well come one then! Let's get you some breakfast! Mother always tells me that breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" With that note I followed Cream into the kitchen while Cosmo went to go get some chao fruit for Sonic and Amy.

**…**

**Cream's POV**

"Tails, I think that we should put Sonic and Amy into a chao garden." I said as I was making pancakes. Cosmo was done giving Sonic and Amy their breakfast of chao fruit and was now setting the table and Tails was pouring out orange juice.

"What's a chao garden?" Cosmo asked.

"A chao garden is like a little place where chao can play together. There's even a classroom there so Sonic and Amy could learn how to play musical instruments. They have races for all different kinds of skills like running, flying, power and swimming! You can even win prizes!" I told the seedrain.

"Why? It's not like we can't handle them ourselves!" Tails was now spilling the juice on the table.

"T-Tails! You're spilling the juice!" Cosmo yelled. Tails looked down at the table.

"Oops…" He then went to get a paper towel to wipe up the mess.

"A chao garden seems like a nice place to send Sonic and Amy for the day, that way we can have more time to figure out how to turn them back to normal." Cosmo said.

"Well, I just thought that they were lonely, and Sonic looks like he might strangle Amy if he's stuck with her for one more day, but Cosmo does bring up a good point." I told him. Cosmo giggled. Sonic had looked scared and angry, when Amy had hit him with her hammer but, had laughed afterward when he found out that the hammer had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Yeah! Then they could talk to other chao and learn more about what they do in Chao Gardens and how they treat chao!" Tails said. "It's a scientists dream to learn more about chao. There's not a lot of information about them now anyway…" Tails was getting into deep thought, his brow furrowed in concentration. I almost laughed, he always did that when he was thinking about a decision. Finally he spoke up.

" When do they start?"

* * *

There! I made a long chapter! Its 2000 something words long, since I don't have any homework that I need to work on!

1.)So read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and 2.)review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and raad and review and 3.)read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and 4.)review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and 5.)read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and 6.)review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and 7.)read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and 8.)review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and 9.)read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and review and read and 10.)review and read

Oxygen cookies for anyone that can find the misspelled word!


	6. Cosmo and Amy's POV

Here's another chapter for you guys! Oh and thanks to: Violet the Chao, Sweden Speedway, Crystal Moon 4, Rugtugba, Mystery the Squirrel, Silverdawn 2010, Keiji the Coyote and Whoaparamore! I got so many reviews for the last chapter! And by the way for all of you people that STILL can't find the hidden word, it was RAAD in the second line! I don't think it was hidden really well since you guys pretty much seemed to find it quickly! So enjoy this new installment of Life in the Eyes of a Chao!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Galexia the Chao(and the story!). Starvix owns Zombie the Mixed breed Chao and Maria the Dark Chao. Sega owns the Sonic characters and Kirby owns…wait what?

o(^o^ o) d(^ o ^)b (o ^ o^)o

…Ok…and Kirby owns his Super Awesome Happy Dance, lol d(^ - ^)b

**…**

**Amy's POV**

So today after breakfast Cream said she and the others had a surprise for us. I blinked. What could be more surprising than being turned into chao. Ever since Sonic and I were turned into chao a couple of days ago, all we have been doing was eating and sleeping. I noticed that Sonic snores when he sleeps, it's a light snore so it wouldn't be bothersome when we get married, plus its SOO CUTE! Anyway so I walked over to the tree which was our official sleeping place for now. Tails had offered to make us a little tree house for when it rains, so now he was hammering away and sticking wooden panels into the tree.

"Chao?" I asked Tails. I was actually asking "Where is Sonic?" but I think he knew what I was talking about due to the question mark on my head.

"I put him in here." I listened out for his voice and sure enough I heard him squealing and cheering from inside. What was he doing in there? I glared at Tails.

"Uh, Amy…no need to get mad…you can put the hammer down now Amy…"I must have looked pretty angry, because soon Tails grabbed me and put me into the tree house too.

I gasped. Inside the tree house was a giant TV playing SpongeBob, a Nintendo GameCube (Tails was too cheap to buy them a Wii) a fridge, which I think was stocked on all sorts of chao food, a giant TV playing SpongeBob and a master bedroom. Did I mention that there was a giant TV that was playing SpongeBob?

Outside I could hear Cream and Cosmo talking but I only heard a little bit of their conversation before my mind was pulled back into all things yellow and spongy.

"_Where did you get the TV Cream?" I heard Cosmo asked._

"_You know how I was talking about those races at the chao garden?" Cream said. _

"_Yeah." Cosmo said._

"_Cheese won that there." Cream stated._

"_Wow! That's so cool!" Cosmo said in astonishment. _

I gave my TV my full focus as Sonic laughed as Patrick got hit in the head with a coconut. "Sonic, I didn't know you were into SpongeBob." I said. Sonic yelped.

"Amy! When did you get here?" Sonic said hurriedly, as he tried to turn off the TV.

"What's that supposed to mean Sonic?" I asked him, my hammer in my hands and my skin turning dark.

"Uh…um…your hair looks pretty today Amy." Sonic said sheepishly.

"Oh really? You noticed?" I completely forgot about what I was ranting about before. My skin became its normal color again and my hammer disappeared. Sonic sighed, as he prepared for a long morning.

**…**

**Cosmo's POV**

I heard Sonic shriek as I guess that Amy pulled out her hammer again. I sighed, why did they always fight? Anyway it was almost time to take them to the chao garden. As I climbed up the ladder to the tree house I saw the most peculiar sight. Sonic was wrestling Amy to the ground and it seemed like they were having fun. I stood there watching for what felt like a long time before anybody noticed me.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Suddenly Sonic stopped and Amy was staring at me. I felt weird, like I was spying on them.

"Uh, um…Tails and Cream and I have a surprise for you guys so could you guys come down…whenever you're ready…" Then I booked it out of there. I was starting to feel unwelcomed around them. Tails didn't feel that way around me…right?

When the chao finally left the tree house we were all sitting on the grass. Cream saw them coming and we all stopped talking. When Sonic got there he folded his arms and was tapping his foot. Apparently he wanted to get back to tickling Amy or so it looked like. (for all you perverts out there they weren't doing what you thought they were doing! Jeez this is a K+ fan fic…pervs…)

Tails noticed this so he started talking immediately.

"You guys, we were wondering if you guys felt lonely just being around us so Cream came up with the idea to let you guys go to a chao garden for a couple for days."

"Chao chao!" Amy said happily. Sonic just looked at Tails with a little smile on his face. I sighed of relief. They liked the surprise after all!

"You guys want to go now?" I asked them. Sonic and Amy both shook their heads up and down. "Tails why don't we take the X-Tornado? It seems like the fastest way and they want to go as soon as possible." I told the fox. He nodded

"Plus Sonic looks like he wants to go now." I said pointing to the blue chao whose foot was now blurred together from tapping it so fast.

"Ok then! Come on guys!" Tails told everyone! We all climbed into the X-Tornado after Cream didn't let Sonic sit on the plane wing.

"Don't want you getting blown off." Cream said softly as she buckled up the squirming chao into the seat.

"Uh, Sonic why can't you be more like Amy?" Cream asked no one in particular, "Stop squirming around. We can't leave until everyone's wearing a seat belt." She said. I looked around and everyone was staring at Sonic. Sonic looked at me, gave me a sheepish grin and put on the seat belt.

"Ok guys! Here we go!" Tails said. I looked out the window as we got higher in the sky. It was a beautiful sight, seeing everything from so high up. Of course as soon as we got up we were back down again as Tails carefully maneuvered the plane into a parking spot.

"Stupid parallel parking…" Tails muttered. Finally when Tails was comfortable about the fact that his plane wouldn't be scratched he let us all out. I skipped with Cream and Amy merrily to the chao center where the chao garden was located while Tails and Sonic were talking in the back. When we got there Cream filled out a form for Sonic and Amy so that they would be allowed to stay at the chao garden and then we entered.

I gasped, the chao garden was much better than I thought. There was a pond, a waterfall and a bunch of palm trees that looked nice to sleep under. Plus there was a whole lot of fruit. No wonder Amy was always volunteering here before she was turned into a chao.

Today however only 4 other chaos were here besides us.

The first chao was a pretty white chao. Cream said that she was a hero chao. It had two big floppy ears with two blue halos surrounding each one. It had blue wings and its hands and feet were blue. This chao's eyes however were the color of Sonic's skin. This chao had a name tag on that said:

Hi My Name Is: _Galexia the Chao_

The second chao that I saw was a black chao with big teeth. Cream said that this was a dark chao. It had a spiky purple ball over its head which Cream thought was unusual and purple wings. It also had spiky teeth and right now it was smiling at me. Her name tag said:

Hi My Name Is: _Maria the Dark Chao and I would like to EAT you. _I shuddered when I read this and hid behind Tails.

The Third Chao lookedlike a dark chao except its hair style looked like Shadows. It even had the red stripes and red eyes. However it didn't have Maria's sharp teeth. Its name tag said:

Hi My Name Is: _Shadow_

The last chao however scared me the most. Cream couldn't even describe it. It looked like a hero chao since it had a halo and it was white but it was a really pale white. This chao had bloodshot yellow eyes and sharp jagged wings. It had the sharp teeth of the dark chao and acted the most like a neutral chao. Plus its tongue was hanging out of it and it moved ever so slowly towards us. I nearly screamed when I saw it, but Tails calmed me down. I blushed as red as Amy's dress. This chao's name tag said:

Hi My Name is: _ZoMbiE_

_Well he looks like a zombie to me. _I thought. Suddenly Sonic and Amy ran over to the chao. It seemed like they were all getting accustomed to each other. Except for Shadow. He was leaning on one of the trees with his arms crossed. I noticed that Maria walked over to him. He looked in her direction and immediately started to hit it off. Sonic was to my surprise throwing stuff at Zombie who actually seemed to like it, and Amy was chattering or should I saw chaoing off to the hero chao who looked like she was going to go insane. I laughed at that, even Amy could get on a chao's nerves. Cheese on the other hand was participating in a race so we didn't seem him until later, flaunting a new ribbon of his and a rattle.

Soon it was getting late and after playing with the chao we were all tired out. We were about to leave when Sonic and Amy were also getting ready to leave. Cream stopped them though.

"You guys are staying here." Cream told them, Sonic looked overjoyed but Amy looked kind of sad

"Don't worry Amy, you still have Sonic." I told her. With that being said she instantly cheered up and glomped Sonic, whose expression instantly changed from happy to being annoyed. Tails chuckled and I took a picture as Cream picked up Cheese who was staring at Zombie.

"Come on Cheese, we have to go now. See you guys later!" Cream said as we both waved. Tails gave them a thumbs up, and I think that I saw Cheese stick his tongue out at Sonic and blow a raspberry at him. _This_, I thought, _Will be something Sonic and Amy never forget for the rest of their lives._

Ok everybody since you guys liked the last puzzle I'll give you guys another one! (though I'm afraid that this one might be easier than the last one…oh well deal with it…lol)

* * *

**Extra Rambling Section/Page/Whatever You Want to Call It**

c(^-^/c) - Lol Kirby has an electric guitar(the string of dots is the electric cord, see cause every electric guitar is not complete with out an electric cord, right ?)….^

**Find the lier!**

During a recent police investigation, Chief Inspector Stone was interviewing five local villains to try and identify who stole Mrs Archer's cake from the mid-summers fayre. Below is a summary of their statements:

_Arnold:_ it wasn't Edward  
it was Brian

_Brian:_ it wasn't Charlie  
it wasn't Edward

_Charlie:_ it was Edward  
it wasn't Arnold

_Derek:_ it was Charlie  
it was Brian

_Edward:_ it was Derek  
it wasn't Arnold

It was well known that each suspect told exactly one lie. Can you determine who stole the cake?

~Anyone who can figure this out gets a mini Kirby - c(O.o)o lol

~Anyone who reviews gets a mini Kirby - i(O.o)i lol

~And Anyone who does both gets this! …

()_()

(^.^)

Little Bunny Head! Kawaii =D

First person to find it gets all three!

READ AND REVIEW! For the sake of mini Kirbys!

Gingy: Not the gumdrop buttons!

Me: Uh…wrong story Gingy

Gingy: Oops… I mean Not the Mini Kirbies!...nah it doesn't feel right…

*walks off*

Me: O.o & =D same time (LOL)

_sorry about the rambling I'm just happy that schools out for the summer!_


	7. Shadow's POV

WOOSHIES! That's my new word of the day people(or chao if you are able to read, lol)! Anyway…this is a long disclaimer sooooo get ready to RUMBLE! Lol

Disclaimer: I only own Galexia the Chao and the story line, Starvix owns Maria the Dark chao and Zombie the Mixed breed chao, Cream owns Cheese the chao, Eggman owns Shadow the Chao (for now…) Mystery the Squirrel owns Allen and Ralph the chao, Galexia owns her crowbar and Sega owns Sonic and Amy the chao (plus Cream, Tails and Cosmo…but that's not important right now, lol)

P.S. I will only take a certain amount of chao OC's but you can also enter in some of your own OC's (just not a whole bunch I'll probably add more as I add onto the story so don't get mad if you don't see your OC in here as soon as you ask me to put him/her in the story.)

…

**Shadow's POV**

It was the first day that Sonic and Amy were staying here and I was just leaning up against a tree in this chao garden that the doctor told me to stay at. My job was to fight Sonic in this form so I could defeat him. I was thinking about ways on how to defeat him without causing suspicion when a dark chao came up to me. She had a wide grin completed with sharp teeth and she had purple wings and a purple spiky ball above her head. I don't know why but I suddenly had a liking for this chao, even if she did have an odd smile.

"Hey," she said also leaning on the tree that I was leaning on, "My name is Maria, what's yours?" She asked. She was very pretty and I started fumbling for the right words,

"Sh-Shadow." I finally mumbled, unable to meet her gaze. I was ashamed of myself; I couldn't even talk to a petty chao without stumbling over my words.

"Well Shadow, you're cute when you fumble over your words." She told me. I tried hard not to blush but it became evident anyway. Maria giggled, I sighed. I just hoped that I wasn't falling for her, I lost Maria once and I couldn't bear to lose another Maria again.

"Would you please just leave me alone?" I snapped at her. Maria recoiled back and suddenly her spiky ball seemed to have gotten bigger, her eyes narrowed.

"Well fine, but you just look so…tender…" she drooled, and then she suddenly bite me.

"AHHHH! GET OFF OF ME! GET HER OFF OF ME!" I screamed...or chaoed or any way you prefer. I didn't lose her grip from my arm but I did manage to get the attention of the other chaos around me. Sonic was cracking up, Zombie looked like he was going to bite me too, Galexia was walking off probably getting something to get Maria off of my arm, Amy was trying to pull Maria off of me to no avail. I noticed that there were two new chao here now. The first one was a green Sonic chao, with red wings and red eyes. His name tag read:

Hi My Name is: _Allen_

The second new chao was a purple and black, dark flying type, chao. His wings were purple and he didn't have a crazy smile like Maria did (I was starting to wonder if Maria was the only dark chao like that and if she was possibly insane). This new chao also had deep violet eyes. His name tag said:

Hi My Name is: _R-R-Ralph_

But I paid no heed to this new information as I felt a sharp substance penetrate my skin! This made me scream even harder; since I couldn't perform a chaos blast without both arms I was as useless as that petty bunny Cream in a fight against Eggman. Finally Galexia came back with what looked like a crow bar, but this time she looked REALLY mad, I stopped screaming and Maria glared at Galexia, who was mad at her for interrupting her eating off my arm session.

"_HI-YAH!_" Galexia screamed, and with that she wacked the crowbar on Maria's head, knocking her out instantly. Amy gasped and Ralph fainted. Sonic just stared at everyone and Zombie started to drag Maria away and nobody stopped him. Galexia threw the crowbar onto the ground and sighed. Then the entire chao garden cheered like crazy. After all it wasn't everyday you saw a hero chao beat up a dark chao. Normally it was the opposite.

I continued to lean on my tree thinking about ways to defeat Sonic when suddenly he walked up to me.

"Shadow?" He asked me. I didn't answer. Sonic seemed to take this as a yes.

"Shadow! That IS you! Why are you a chao? Did Eggman get to you too? What type of chao are you? Do you like being a chao? Hmm...What is a chao? Do you know what chao are? I like chao. Do you like chao? Chao are nice. Do you think chao are nice. I think that all the chao are nice. What about you? Chao are pretty weird though...do you think chao are weird?" Sonic asked me as he kept on rambling. Now he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Shadow the Chao…hmmm I like the sound of that…Anyway why are you here anyway?" Sonic asked me again. I growled in annoyance.

"Leave me alone, _faker._" I spat. Sonic seemed to ignore me as he started to go on his rant about chao again. This time I was really fed up, so while he was still talking, I grabbed a giant apple that someone bought and had left around and I chucked it at Sonic's head.

Sonic's eyes started to roll around and he fell flat on his face. This made me laugh.

"What was that for?" Sonic asked me angrily, "Why did you hit me with that apple-"Sonic didn't have time to finish his sentence as I punched him in the stomach. I had run out of patience and I really wanted to get over with what Dr. Eggman had told me to do. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Galexia the chao, who looked pretty angry and Amy who was holding up her hammer over her head run or more like crawled since they didn't have a lot of skills in the running department. Allen and Ralph walked slowly over to us, I guessed that they must have been more trained than Sonic and Galexia I noted and Zombie who was the slowest of them all dragged Maria the Dark Chao who was still knocked out by Galexia's crowbar, by biting her arm. When Zombie finally reached everyone Sonic high fived him. Just as I was getting ready to fire up a chaos blast, I felt pain in the back of my head then everything went black.

I woke up in an arena, Sonic looked like he also got knocked out and Amy looked like she was about to murder Galexia. I noticed that Galexia was wearing a black and white striped shirt and wearing a whistle instead of Omochao.

"Where's…Omochao?" I groaned out.

"…lets just say that he might never fly or announce anything again." Galexia simply stated. I mentally shuddered. Now I knew why they had made her the referee for this battle. This chao could intimidate anyone. Plus she was the only one that stopped me and Sonic from going into an all out rumble in that peaceful chao garden. I still wondered why she was a hero chao though, she seemed too evil.

"Boys are you ready?" Galexia asked us both. Somehow we both managed to nod our heads. "Good because welcome to Chao Karate!" Zombie cheered in his zombie like way and Sonic gave him a thumbs up. Allen and Ralph who looked like he finally woke up were both waving flags. Allen's flag was blue and said GO SHADOW on it and Ralph's flag was black and said GO SONIC on it. Amy was getting Sonic water bottles and towels incase he was sweaty before the fight, and Maria the Dark Chao was winking at me from the sidelines. I gulped, she reminded me of Rouge. Then I was pulled back into the fight and I remembered why I was even here in the first place.

As Galexia was finally getting Amy off of the stage, she kissed Sonic on the cheek and said a quick good luck. I noticed that Sonic turned a deep red and whined,

"_AMY_!" I laughed out loud, as Sonic glared at me. Finally Galexia blew the whistle,

"Ok guys! Let's get ready to RUMBLE!"

**Chao Stats**

Sonic the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-0

Flying-0

Running-10

Power-5

Luck-0

Intellligance- 55 (every time Sonic learns something new he gets smarter)

Stamina- 5

Amy Rose the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-0

Flying-0

Running-10

Power-5

Luck-0

Intellligance- 50 (every time Amy learns something new she gets smarter)

Stamina- 5

* * *

YAY! I wanted to put the big Chao Karate fight in this chapter but then I thought: _If I put the fight in this chapter then what would I put in the next chapter?_

Oh and for all of you Shadow fans, this entire chapter was dedicated to him, please review and tell me if he was a little OOC (well he's already OOC since he's a chao…)

So I decided to be a big meanie and make you guys wait another 2 weeks for the next chapter (If I'm lucky I might be able to get another chapter done in a week from now…but if I'm super lucky you might get the next chapter on Monday…)


	8. Galexia's POV

OK people! This chapter is different from the others so far because this time…it is all in an OC's POV! Yay! Won't that be interesting? I hope you guys like it! PS, my goal for this chapter is 3000 words! I hope I reach it! I'm making it long since I'm a week after I said I would post this chapter, sorry guys! -.-'

*Extra Note*: I was planning to play out the actual fight with my Sonic and Shadow chao in Sonic  
Adventure 2 Battle but, since the disk broke I bought Sonic Adventure (mistake on my part!) So now I made up the fight, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I own Galexia the chao and the story, Starvix owns Maria the Dark chao and Zombie the Mixed Breed Chao. Sydney the Cat owns Allen the Chao and Ralph the Dark Chao. Galexia owns her crowbar and Kirby owns his Super Happy Dance (wonder why I put that in? because he's making a cameo appearance today!) and Sega owns Sonic and Amy the chao (and Tails, Cosmo and Cream but they aren't in the chapter today so it doesn't really matter!)

Thanks to: Storm337, SwedenSpeedway, DragonsCresent13, Crystal Moon4, Sydneythecat, Keiji the Coyote, and [blank] the annyomous reviewer! As you all could tell the order of the houses was

Character:...Sonic Amy Knuckles Tails  
House Color:..Red Green Yellow Blue

* * *

…

**Galexia's POV**

"Ok! Let's get started! The rules of Chao Karate are that you either have to get your opponent out of the ring or knock out your opponent by making them lose all of their heath. If you win you proceed to the next round, but if you lose you get knocked out. Got it?" I asked the two hedgehog chaos. Shadow nodded.

"Uh…can we use super powers?" Sonic asked. A question mark went over my head.

"How would you have super powers if you're a chao?" I asked him. Sonic grinned sheepishly and scratched behind his quills,

"What if I told you that Amy and I weren't chao, and that we were actually hedgehogs that got turned into chao?"

"…hmm…Well then prove to me that you have powers by testing them on him." I said while pointing at Ralph.

"W-what? Why me?" Ralph asked.

" 'Cause I said so, and I'M IN CHARGE!" I screeched at the dark flying chao. Ralph whimpered in response.

"Hey!" Allen shouted at me.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"Can I get hit too?" he asked me with a silly smile. I sighed and slapped my forehead. The fight would never happen if this continued, but just as I was about to say something Maria beat me to the chase.

"Sure sure! Now hurry up I wanna see them fight!" Maria whined. Zombie cooed in agreement.

"Ok, here goes nothing…" I head Sonic mutter, then he curled up into a ball and started to spin, only to travel slowly and end up hitting the wall.

"BOO!" Maria shouted and started to throw what I hoped was a tomato at Sonic. Amy then threw her Piko Piko hammer at Maria instantly shutting her up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute, wait a minute! That was just a warm up, this is the real thing!" Sonic said as he got into spin dash position. He started to spin this time creating a blue blur around his body and then poof, Sonic then started to spin in circle with a swirl over his head in confusion.

"What the…why did that happen…HEY! What are you doing, Galexia?" Sonic shouted at me as I pushed him towards the arena.

"Well as of right now, your so called powers aren't working so…PREPARED TO GET OWNED BY SHADOW!"

"Wait but we can't start until my powers are working-"

" Round One, Begin FIGHT!" I shouted, cutting off Sonic in the process as the bleachers erupted into cheers.

***~Round 1= Sonic vs. Shadow~***

Sonic was thrown onto the arena as Shadow walked up to him, only to kick him in the shin.

"Ow, OW! What was that for?" Sonic shouted as he hopped up and down with one foot.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get you mad." Shadow replied with a shrug. Sonic then went to punch Shadow only for him to side step and miss. Shadow snickered. Sonic was getting mad now, this time he punched Shadow in the stomach when he wasn't looking, almost pushing him over the side of the arena. Shadow who was now tired from all of this movement, gathered up all of his strength to send a chaos spear hurtling towards Sonic. Once it impacted with the chao's soft body it made Sonic land on the other side of the arena. Now that he was also tired, he decided to rest for a few seconds. I noticed this and went to grab a bull horn.

"WAKE UP YOU GUYS! THIS IS A FIGHT NOT A SLEEPOVER!" I shouted at them, to which Allen replied,

"Sleepover? Can I come?" I motioned to the crowd to make some loud noises to wake them up. After a good minute or so, I walked onto the arena and kicked Shadow in the head. That got him up instantly.

"What the…? Who kicked me?" Shadow snarled. I pointed to a random person in the audience, who so happened to be Zombie.

"YOU!" Shadow shouted at the mixed breed chao as he started to walk away from Sonic as he left the arena, "How would you feel if I kicked you in the head, like this!" Shadow said before kicking said chao in the head, to which Zombie replied with a smile and a heart over his head. Shadow who was waiting for an agonized scream of pain or seeing the chao fly off into the nearest wall was still kicking the chao , who was still responding happily to this gesture.

Sonic who was now fully rested, walked up to Shadow with a question mark over his head.

"Uh, Shads?" Sonic said, while tapping the black and red chao on the back, "Shadow? Uh…well since you left the arena…I won by default."

"Uh…he's right actually…Round One goes to…Sonic…" I stammered. Shadow who had stopped attacking Zombie once he heard that Sonic had won; looked pretty angry.

"Just you wait, you insolent hedgehog, I will be back and stronger!" Shadow said before he disappeared in a flash from Chaos Control.

"No!" Maria wailed, "You made Shadow leave! I hate you!" Maria said. Then she jumped down from the bleachers and challenged Sonic to a fight. I pushed Sonic back into the arena, maybe an interesting fight would happen today after all.

"No! Don't make me go in there! She eats people! Do you hear me, EATS PEOPLE! I WANT TO LIVE, I WANT TO LIVE!" Sonic cried as he was once again forced back into the arena.

"Galexia are you crazy! SONIC!" Amy shouted and tried to run as fast as her little legs could carry her...only to be stopped by Zombie, who grabbed her to prevent her from interfering with the fight.

"Chao, chaooooooooooooooooo." Zombie moaned. Amy then sighed and gave in to Zombie's grip.

"Round Two, Begin, FIGHT!" I shouted as once again the crowd erupted in cheers.

***~Round 2= Sonic vs. Maria the Dark Chao~***

Sonic started off with a punch to her side, which made contact with the black chao. Maria hissed and charged up a kick to the stomach. Sonic winced as he fell over. Maria kicked him again this time sending Sonic dangerously close to the ropes that outlined the perimeter of the arena. Just as Maria was going to send the final kick, she fell over from exhaustion. This gave Sonic the chance to punch her, instantly waking her up, but only to fall asleep again for she didn't have enough energy to continue. Sonic was now getting tired by this time and fell asleep. I noticed this immediately and made loud noises with some party favors to wake him up. Luckily, Sonic woke up quicker than Maria did and kicked her off of the platform.

"Round Two goes to…Sonic!" I shouted as Sonic did a little dance. Zombie who now wanted to join in the fun, let go of Amy and crawled up to the platform. Sonic who was holding a gorilla that some random chao had given him, had now gained some of its stats and became two levels stronger.

"Zombie, you want to fight me too?" Sonic asked. Zombie slowly but surely shook his head yes.

"Oh ok…but I won't go easy on you!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Round Three, Begin, FIGHT!"

***~Round 3= Sonic vs. Zombie the Mixed Breed Chao~***

This time surprisingly Zombie had the upper hand as he punched Sonic with such force that he was dangling off of the side of the arena. Once Sonic had gotten back up again he punched Zombie in the face.

"Hah! Take that! Let's see what Gorilla powers can do!" Sonic said triumphantly. Unfortunately Zombie didn't move at all from the punch and seemed to have enjoyed it as well. Sonic who was starring at the mixed breed chao in shock and horror now wasn't prepared for a strong kick to the leg, instantly bringing him down to the ground. Sonic was running low on heath now. Just as Zombie was going to give the final blow, he walked off of the arena.

"Zombie! Finish him off!" I shouted at him, only to receive many angry glares from Amy and Sonic. Zombie growled, shook his head and said his first word,

"Fr…rrr...rrreeeee…iii…nnn..d…" Then he walked back to the bleachers and sat back down in his spot.

"Ugh…what just happened…."Sonic mumbled as Amy crawled as fast as she could to help Sonic up.

"Sonic! He didn't hurt you did he?" Amy asked while dabbing at his forehead (O.o) with a cloth.

"Just my ego…" Sonic murmured._ Amazing…_I thought_ . As long as I've know Zombie everyone had avoided him…I mean sometimes I hung out with him but most of the time I was ticking off Maria…but then he met Sonic…Sonic's the first chao that I've ever seen that has ever opened up to him…the first chao that's ever been his friend…I guess that's how Zombie was repaying the favor._

I smirked, I guess Zombie wasn't as dumb as I thought.

"Hey, guys! The next round is the semi-finals so you get a 10 minute break!" I shouted at the blue hedgehog chao.

"What? Only ten minutes! You're such a cheapo-" Sonic started to say before I cut him off by raising my crowbar. Once Amy she saw me threatening Sonic raised her hammer. Just as we were about to start a fight, Maria bit Sonic on his arm. Sonic's scream instantly shocked us out of our trances as we went to help Sonic get the black chao off of his arm. Unfortunately that took up the entire ten minute break and as soon as it was over, Sonic was forced to get back into the arena.

"Like I said Cheapo!" Sonic shouted before he went to face his next opponent, it was Ralph the Dark flying chao.

"Ralph?" Sonic asked with a question mark floating over his head. "Are you going to fight me?"

"Ok then…Round four the semi-final fight, begin FIGHT!" I said.

***~Round 4= Sonic vs. Ralph the Dark Flying Chao~***

This fight was going to be interesting, I mean as long as Ralph has been here, he's been branded as the scardy cat… I wondered if he could actually beat Sonic.

"I-I may be a s-s-scardy-cat but I can defend myself!"

Ralph said before he punched Sonic in the face. Sonic yelped before going to kick Ralph only to do next to nothing damage wise. Sonic growled before kicking Ralph in the knee, this hurt the dark chao and also made him lose quite a bit of energy. Sonic smirked before going to punch Ralph in the stomach before something unexpected happened. Ralph grabbed Sonic's hand (paw whatever they're called) and flipped him over. Sonic lost a lot of heath for that move and he instantly tried to rest to gain his strength once more. Ralph in the mean time was kicking and punching Sonic like no tomorrow. Finally Sonic woke up only to have few heath points left. Sonic knew that he had a great chance of losing, but he still had to try. Finally Sonic slowly got up. _What's he gonna do now? _I thought as I saw him get up. He only had the last percentile of his heath left and his energy was quickly depleting. _There's no way he can pull this off! Plus he said that his 'powers' aren't working, he might as well give up now-_

"H-have any last words Sonic?" Ralph asked the blue hedgehog chao, standing on top of him with a rare cocky smile.

"One" Sonic smirked, "Chaos Control!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey chaos control is two words-" Allen started before he was cut off. All of a sudden everything froze. Instantly I changed into my super chao state, making me the only one not affected by the chaos state and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Sonic was moving at a super speed, punching and kicking Ralph at all of the right spots.

"Sonic?" I said, he widened his eyes in shock since I was the only other person not affected by the chaos control, well accept for him.

"Told ya that I had powers!" Sonic smirked, and as sudden as it came it was gone. Once the chaos state was over Ralph fell to the ground with a groan,

"Wh-what happened?" he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Never under estimate the power of Sonic." Sonic said as he went to help the dark chao up to his feet. The crowd started to cheer wildly.

"-not one." Allen finished, "Whoa what happened? Now I feel all funny." Allen said while rubbing his head.

"Round 4 goes to, Sonic everyone!" I said. During chaos control Sonic somehow had hit Ralph in all of the right places getting rid of all of his heath points.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed as she went to glomp her "boyfreind",

"I…I thought that you were a goner. You almost lost!" Amy said with tears pricking at her eyes.

"Aww Amy calm down, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Nothin's gonna be in my way!" Sonic said while trying to calm down the pink hedgehog chao. As Sonic went off to catch a quick nap before the final match I had a quick chat with Amy.

"So you want me to…" Amy started before I cut her off.

"Pretty pretty please!" I pleaded with her, "I would do it but I'm the ref."

"Ok then…wait what?" Amy started to shriek before I clamped a hand over her mouth and went over to the arena to start the final match.

"OK, everyone! The moment that you've been waiting for! The Final Fight! Round five, begin, FIGHT!"

***~Round 5= Sonic vs. ?~***

"Eh, so who am I versing? Is he chicken to come out and fight me?" Sonic taunted. I held back a smirk, Sonic would not see this coming.

"HE! IM A GIRL FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" Amy screamed. Amy then walked out onto the arena, holding her small but deadly Piko Piko hammer.

"A-Amy?" Sonic stuttered. Amy swung her hammer instantly making contact with Sonic's head,

"You called me a boy! Now you're gonna get it!" Amy shouted. Amy's hammer took up a lot of her energy but with one quick swing, Sonic was flying across the arena. I winced once Sonic was hit,

"that's gonna hurt in the morning…" I muttered to myself.

"Chaooo, chaooo." Zombie moaned in agreement. I jumped, when did he get there? Leave it to Zombie to scare you out of your wits.

"Zombie…" I sighed while smiling. Sonic on the other hand was freaking out, if he hit Amy he would probably be bashed on the head with that hammer of her's but if he didn't hit her then he would lose and be branded as losing to a girl. Finally Sonic had an idea. Amy then fell down from lack of energy and Sonic took this chance to start to spin around her as fast as he could, (in his chao state, without any speed powers) Once Amy woke up from her slumber, she was quite confused. However Amy wasn't going down without a fight though,

"S-sonic?" Amy then swung her hammer, which hit her in the stomach. She winced and brought her heath down to half way. "I know you're hiding from me!" Amy then swung her hammer again this time hitting herself in the leg. The pink chao fell to her knees her heath almost gone. She then started to back up, preparing for any sneak attack that Sonic could be planning. Little did Amy know that she was at the edge of the arena.

Sonic on the other hand was on the opposite side of the arena eyeing Amy worriedly. Once her confusion ran out, she would be after him in a second. Hopefully she would fall over the edge, so that he would win…

"AHHH!" Amy screamed. She was walking backwards to make sure that Sonic didn't sneak up on her. Apparently she didn't notice that she was standing on the edge of the arena…

"…and the winner is SONIC! Round five goes…to Sonic!" The crowd erupted in cheers once more as Sonic did a little dance. Then Kirby jumped in from the middle of nowhere and did his super happy dance that he always did whenever he wins a level. Then he disappeared without a trace. After that performance Sonic was then awarded with a chao car. Once he had gotten his prize he had went to find Amy. The said chao was still on the floor, in shock at everything that happened.

"Amy?" Sonic was looking around for her but couldn't seem to find her. Sonic then hit himself in the head. He forgot to check the most obvious place.

***One trip to the Ladies Bathroom Later…* **

After getting kicked out of the bathroom by a bunch of chao putting on makeup, Sonic walked back onto the arena and sighed. He scanned the arena one more time before looking down, only to see Amy glaring up at him.

"AMY! There you are! I was looking all over for you-"

"Don't you talk to me Sonic!" Amy said before whipping out her hammer once more.

"A-Amy? What are you doing?"

"You left me on that floor, and didn't even help me up!" Amy screeched.

"Ow!" Sonic was hit with another blow, "Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Sonic yelped as Amy chased him around the arena throwing hammers at him. I guess that something good came out of this after all. Hehehe…

* * *

Yay! The chapter's over! I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be when Tails, Cream and Cosmo finally pick them up, but will something unexpected happen…?

**_*Time for Puzzles!*_**

Every house in Mobius has been destroyed, and now new houses are built. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy get four consecutive houses, but you cannot tell which one is whose. Further, each house is painted either red, yellow, green, or blue, such that no two houses have the same color.  
1. Sonic's house is next to Amy's house.  
2. Tails' house is not red. It's not the leftmost, either.  
3. A green house is next to Knuckles' house, which is not the leftmost.  
4. Tails' house is next to a yellow house.  
5. Amy's house is green.  
Find the order, the owner, and the color of each house.

_***Puzzle provided by the Puzzle Master ChaoTic-iak***_

I know that I just totally killed the suspense for the next chapter so…hehehe read and review!

Ps. This chapter is 3600 words exact! Yay!


	9. Tails and Cheese's POV

Hey everyone! It's Galexia the Chao! I think that I'm getting slightly off track about this story but I'll do my best to get it right!

**Anyway Disclaimer: I only own Galexia the Chao, Starvix owns Maria the Dark chao and Zombie the Mixed Breed Chao. Sydney the Cat owns Allen the Chao and Ralph the Dark Chao. Galexia owns her crowbar and Sega owns Tails, Cream, and Cosmo (I think?) Sonic and Amy the chao (well not in chao form but you get the gist of it)**

**P.S. I just read up on a chao website that it only takes about 5 hours in a chao garden for chao to mature. -.-' hehe but since that they are in and out of the chao garden it'll take a little longer , so don't expect this story to be short! ^^**

Thanks to: Sonicathehedgehog, [blank](annoymous reviewer), Sydney the cat, Storm337, Keiji the Coyote, Crystal Moon4, and ChaoTic-iak for reviewing!

* * *

**Tails' POV**

Cream, Cosmo and I were all in the X-Tornado once again, and this time we were going to pick up Sonic and Amy. Even though we haven't found out a cure to change Sonic and Amy back to normal, Eggman's words still get to me _The process has begun. _What did Eggman mean by that? As I was cooped up in my thoughts Cream and Cosmo were talking about something. I tried to hear some of their conversation but their voices were drowned out by the air rushing around the plane. Then as soon as we came up into the air we were back on the ground again.

~~~***~~~~***~~~  
At the Chao Garden…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~

I walked quickly towards the entrance to the Garden, the same lady that helped me register Sonic and Amy for the garden handed me a ribbon.

"What's this for?" I asked the lady.

"Oh! One of your chao, Sonic I think won it in a chao race! He also won a chao car."

"Wow!" Cosmo said happily, "We have to congratulate him somehow!"

"I'm happy for him! Cheese has also won a chao car before. He says that it's really fun to play with." Cream said as she pulled out her chao garden card so that Cheese could enter the chao garden.

"Enjoy your stay!" The perky lady said as she opened the doors to the garden. Cream, Cosmo and I instantly scanned the garden for Sonic or Amy. Amy was sitting with the hero chao with the floppy ears from before and Sonic was…wait what? Sonic was punching that creepy chao that Cosmo was afraid of. Hmmm…that gave me an idea…

"Hi Sonic!" I said as I ran up to the blue hedgehog chao.

"Chao chao!" Sonic said (or chaoed) happily. He then pointed to a blue white and red clown car. It had the words _SoNiC _scribbled all over it.

"Sweet! Is that the car that you won?" I asked him. He nodded in agreement. "Hey, I was wondering, could I fix it up a bit when we get back to the workshop? We could make it faster and everything!" I said as I thought of all of the upgrades that we could put on the car. Sonic chaoed and then dragged the freaky looking Zombie chao from the day before over. He kept pointing at Zombie then at me. After doing that a couple of time I got what he wanted me to do.

"…Are you sure?" I asked Sonic. He and Zombie nodded solemnly. "Well ok then…just don't show Cosmo. She's kinda freaked out by him…although I would love to do some tests on him…" I murmured as I went to play with a dark flying chao called Ralph and a green chao that looked like Sonic called Allen.

**Cheese's POV**

"Hi Amy-chan!" I said happily as Cream put me down next to Amy and a white hero chao with floppy ears, and blue halos around each.

"Hi Cheese! Allow me to introduce you to Galexia. Galexia this is Cheese." Amy-chan said.

"Hi Cheese," Galexia-san said. "So Amy, now that you are leaving the chao garden, do ya promise that you'll come back?" she asked her.

"Sure! I'll try my best! After all who knows how long we'll be stuck like this! Though I do hope that it isn't forever…"

"Well the best thing about being a chao," Galexia-san started, "Is that if you die you can be reincarnated into another chao that's just like you!"

"WHAT?" Amy-chan and I said at the same time. Galexia-san sweat dropped.

"I expected that reaction from you Amy but Cheese? Didn't you know that?"

"Nuh-uh Galexia-san. Cream-chan doesn't like to talk about death…but lets talk about happier things! For instance I heard that Cosmo-chan really likes Tails-kun but she thinks that Tails-kun doesn't like her back."

"Wow really! And Sonic says that I shouldn't help them out. Cosmo and Tails will never gather up the courage to talk to each other, let alone confess their feelings!" Amy-chan giggled. Galexia-san sighed, she looked like she would rather spar with Maria-san then deal with the gossip of these two chao.

After a couple of hours Sonic-san and Amy-chan were getting ready to go,

"Promise that you'll come back!" Allen-san said with his pinky (do chao even have fingers) out towards Sonic-san and Amy-chan so they could promise,

"We promise." They said at the same time, while wrapping their fingers around Allen-san's pinky. (?...how would they…never mind…) Ralph-san sniffled as Amy-chan gave him a hug and Sonic-san gave him a high five.

"Who knows? Next time that you see us, we could be back to our regular selves!" Amy-chan said as she hugged Galexia-san.

"Yeah…" the hero chao with the floppy ears muttered under her breath, " If I'm even still in this time…" Maria-san then walked up to Sonic-san and punched him in the face and kicked Amy-chan in the stomach, I guess that was her way of saying goodbye.

"If you're done now, leave…unless you want me to have an extra snack…" Maria-san grinned as her spiky teeth seemed to grow bigger and more menacing. Amy-chan gulped and pulled out her hammer.

"We still haven't said good-bye to Zombie…" Sonic-san whispered. He walked up to the chao and gave him a good-bye punch in the face. The chao just groaned.

"Sorry Zombs, but we have ta go now…maybe we could visit!" Sonic-san said, an exclamation point going over his head as he said this.

"Frrrrreeeeiiiinnnnd…" Zombie-kun moaned before punching Sonic-san in the arm one last time, which sent him going half way across the chao garden.

"Bye Zombs…" Sonic-san muttered as he walked out with Cosmo-chan, Cream-chan, Tails-kun, Amy-chan and I. Tails-kun who was filling out a form just finished it as the chao were saying their good-byes. Just as they were leaving the building, Tails-kun's eyes grew wide,

"Oops! Forgot something!" he said as he ran back inside. I looked at him with a question mark over my head but no one seemed to take notice.

"Come on little guy! You're coming home with us!" Tails-kun said as he picked up the Zombie chao and left the garden. Galexia-san just smiled, a little smile, before getting back to fighting with Maria-san.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***  
At Tail's Lab in the Mystic Ruins…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***

Tails-kun, who after much fighting with Sonic-san had finally gotten Zombie-kun away from the blue chao and was now scanning him. After the scanning was complete, Tails-san sighed. It was just as he thought…

* * *

**Chao Stats**

Sonic the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-15

Flying-15

Running-30

Power-20

Luck-15

Intelligence- 75 (every time Sonic learns something new he gets smarter)

Stamina- 20

Amy Rose the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-10

Flying-10

Running-20

Power-15

Luck-10

Intelligence- 65 (every time Amy learns something new she gets smarter)

Stamina- 15

* * *

I ended the chapter on a cliffie, just to make you guys antsy! I'm going on vacation for 10 days or so, so this is the chapter that I'm going to put up since I don't think that I'll be typing then…

Here's another puzzle (since I'm too lazy and Tired to ask the Puzzle Master for one) that I came up with!

(This is a total plug for my other story…guess which one!)

_At last month's pre-Olympic rehearsal, four top athletes competed in two qualifying 400 meter races. As the results were expected to be mislaid, various notes were taken to ensure the accuracy of the overall placing:_

_No-one finished both races in the same position. Shadow beat Luigi in both races. Mario came third in the second race and Luigi came last in the first race. In the second race, Shadow won and Sonic came last. In the first race, Mario beat Sonic, but Sonic beat Shadow._

_Can you determine who finished where in each of the races?_

(We all know that Sonic would never lose to Mario in a race…but this is just a puzzle! XD)

Ps the answer to last time's puzzle was in the last chapter…so lol ^^

-Galexia the Chao


	10. Storm and Shadow's POV

Hey everyone! It's Galexia the Chao! As I am typing this on my super duper seven hour long plane ride, I am traveling back in time! No really I am, since I'm going to California for vacation and I live on the East Coast (I'm not telling you where for all of you creepy stalkers out there!) So Yay! Now I'm a Time Traveler like Celeste!

**Disclaimer, Storm337 owns Storm, Starvix owns Zombie the Mixed Breed Chao, Sega owns Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Cream and (I think but I'm not sure) Cosmo. I don't own anything except, the laptop that I'm typing on! **

Thanks to Star freak, Sydney the Cat, Crystal Moon4, [blank] (anonymous), ChaoTic-iak, Sonica the hedgehog, and DragonsCrecent13 for reviewing!

Also, this story is now officially my most famous story! Yay! Thanks for all of the great readers!

On with the story!

* * *

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
In Eggman's Secret Base…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~

**Storm's POV**

I walked down the cold metal hallway, with weather resistant cuffs on my hands. I was just 'hanging around' at the beach on my flame towel, wearing my black and red bikini since it was a nice day out, when Eggbutt came up and snatched me. Now I'm being forced down this hallway by a robot so that he can speak with me or something like that.

Who am I? Storm, Storm the Ultimate Life form. The second ultimate life form after Shadow. I growled as the robot pushed me again.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" The robot seemed to take this as a suitable answer for its question and kept forcing me down the hallway, minus the pushes.

Finally we got to the main chamber. Just as I thought, Eggman was sitting on his WAY too small hover craft thingie with his WAY too small clothes, and his WAY to big nose, and his WAY to big mustache.

"Hello…Storm…"

"We meet again, blubber butt. How many times do I have to tell you that I will never tell you the secret krabby patty recipe." I growled as I tried to get out of these cuffs, If only Shadow was here…

"Ergh, shut up! I WILL find out one way or another... Now I brought you here for a reason." Eggman said as he showed me a little cage.

"What's in it? The key to shutting you up?" I said with a smirk.

"He he, you won't be so snarky when you see…THIS!" I gasped, and then let out a fan girl shriek. Inside the cage was the cutest Shadow Chao, I've ever seen.

"OMIGOD! It's a Shadow chao! It has the rings and the red eyes and everything! I have to show this to Shadow!" I shrieked as my excitement over ridded the circuits on the weather resistant cuffs that I was wearing and made the robot behind me go into a spaz attack. "GIMME IT! I NEED IT!" I said as I lunged for the chao. The chao's eyes widened and it backed farther into its cage.

"Hey! This is no ordinary Shadow chao, it's…err…specially made to act like the actual Shadow! It can even shoot chaos spears." Eggman said, as I let out another loud shriek "And you can have it if you can get these two chao!" Eggman said as he pulled up a picture of a pink chao, with a red body that was named Amy Rose and a creepy pale white chao with sharp teeth, bloodshot yellow eyes and sharp jagged wings named Zombie.

"Uh...what's wrong with that weirdo chao?" I said pointing to the Zombie chao as the dark chao tried to break out of the cage, with a tennis ball and a rattle.

"Uh...err...nothing! Besides lets get back to the point! You don't even know where they are!"

"I do in the name of Shadow!" I said as I saluted to the freaked out chao.

"Weirdo…" Eggman muttered under his breath, "Anyway, right now they're with Tails a two tailed genius fox, Cream a cream colored rabbit and a plant named Cosmo at Tails' house in Emerald Town, but you will need a disguise, so here." Eggman said as he pressed a button on his remote. Instantly a robot came out and gave me two chao, typical Eggman's too lazy to even give me something that's related to his plans.

"I've prepared two chao for you, that way you can ask for a chao 'play date' or something, get into Tails' house, steal the chao and get out."

I looked at the chao, they weren't as cute as the Shadow chao; but they would have to do. The first chao was a flying hero chao with a fox like tail, purple and white hands, a pink halo and blue wings. It also had two purple feather like things on its head that went backwards and a muzzle. It was also holding a paintball gun.

The second chao was a normal hero chao that looked a lot like an unicorn. It was holding a cane, like the ones in old cartoons and was leaning next to the first chao. They were both asleep.

"Eh, these are okay but I guess that they will have to do." I said as I was being forced out of the base by another robot. "Wait for me my beloved Shadow chao, Wait!" I said to the red and black chao as I was pushed out of the base with the two hero chao in my hands.

~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~  
Flashback in the Shadow Chao's POV  
~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~~***~~~

"_Shadow, Shadow, Shadow…so I see that you have failed my mission." Eggman growled as he picked me up by the head. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grip._

"_Let go of me!" I squealed as I hissed at the doctor. Too bad it came out as: "Chao chao chao!"_

"_You horrible brat!" Eggman shouted as I was thrown across the room. "You aren't worthy to be the Ultimate Life form!" I tried to get up, but my legs felt wobbly and I couldn't put any pressure on them. _

"_You. Measly. Little. Chao." Eggman said as he kicked me repeatedly in the stomach. I tried to shoot a chaos spear at the evil doctor but I couldn't seem to move my arms since I was out of breath. _

"_As of now the deal we had is off, Shadow. You will never become a hedgehog again." I gasped and started to see black spots before my eyes, before my confusion turned to anger. I walked up to him, slowly and punched him in the leg. He only laughed and picked me up. I tried to lash out at him but he held me far away from his egg shaped body._

"_Oh, and Shadow," the doctor chuckled, "That emerald I gave you was fake." I shouted out in anger, but Eggman hit me in the back of the head with something sharp. The last thing I saw was myself being thrown into a metal cage before passing out. _

* * *

A/N: Storm is Storm337's OC and if you read her profile she's kinda like a Shadow fan girl from what I read, so…yeah! I hope I didn't make her too fan girlie Storm337! ^^ I also have another puzzle for you guys! This one is from the Puzzle Master^^

Amy, Cream, and Blaze are in a dressing contest, and they need to dress the boys. There are five boys: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver (only three are dressed, the other two are free).  
1. Amy dressed a hedgehog.  
2. Blaze didn't dress Sonic or Tails.  
3. Rouge and Shadow failed to steal the Master Emerald due to "violent acts done to them". The only time that they went to steal the Master Emerald was during the competition.  
4. Knuckles punches two people in the name of the Master Emerald at the time of competition.  
A bit twist, some clues don't relate to the event at all - but at further examination, they are related. :D Can you determine who dressed which boy?

Chao for now!

Galexia the Chao ^^


	11. Cosmo and Tails' POV

Hey everyone! Galexia the Chao here! I would just like to say that I have finally figured out the ending for this story so, it is not gonna be that much longer…(that means no more filler chapters!:D)

Disclaimer: I own Galexia the Chao(though I don't think that she'll be appearing in this chapter), Starvix owns Zombie the Mixed Breed Chao, Sega own Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cosmo (I think but I'm not sure).

Thanks to: Keiji the Coyote, Starfreak, DragonsCresent3,Sonicathehedgehog, Crystal Moon 4, SydeneytheCat, Storm337,elblakeo, and ChaoTiC-iak for reviewing!

On with the story!

* * *

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~  
**On the X-Tornado to Angel Island …**  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~

**Cosmo's POV **

"Tails, why did you take that chao with us?" I shouted over the roar of the wind around the X- Tornado. Tails kept on flying the plane; he probably didn't hear me over the air around the aircraft. Cream was drawing with Cheese and Sonic, Amy and that creepy chao Zombie were all playing together with Sonic's new and improved chao car.

We were on our way to Angel Island to ask Knuckles for a chaos emerald, after Tails said something about that Zombie chao being the 'missing ingredient' or something. I tried to pay attention but I was distracted by Tails' bangs, they looked so cute on him and- Stop it Cosmo! Tails doesn't even like you like that!-

Now the only thing left to finish his antidote for Sonic and Amy was to use a chaos emerald. He said that it would speed up their natural aging process as chao so that they would reincarnate into their normal selves.

Despite most people I actually listen to what Tails says, and he's so smart! I love it when he talks to me; it makes me feel like I'm not being a burden to everyone.

Anyway, now we are at Angel Island. As we trekked through the woods on the island, Tails pointed out all types of plants and bugs to me. I said hi to a few of the sunflowers and they waved back, while Tails gave me some strange looks. Cream and the chao were playing around with…what did Tails call it? Butterflies? Yeah that's it! They were playing with the butterflies that were flying around us. I took this opportunity to ask him my question again.

"Tails why did you take that chao with us? Doesn't he belong at the garden?" I asked him.

"The chao garden can be used as a vacation spot for chao as well as an adoption center. That chao Zombie was found at once of Eggman's old bases, so naturally they couldn't find any information about him, and he was put up for adoption." Tails started to say, while picking up a blue rose,

"I've never seen any chao like him before…so I adopted him so I could scan him for more information, turns out…" Tails chuckled and handed the rose to me which I accepted graciously, "That chao has a special chemical inside of its blood that can change Sonic and Amy back to normal. I guess that's why it was at Eggman's base. If he was holding onto that chao we would never get Sonic and Amy back to normal."

"Oh," I whispered while taking in the flower's scent. "This flower is really nice Tails." I said to him with a smile.

"Just like you…" he muttered. I blushed. Did he say what I thought he said? "C-could you repeat that please?" I asked the two tailed kitsune.

"Oh, I said n-nothing, Cosmo." Tails stuttered. I giggled. Tails was so cute when he was flustered. We continued the trek through the woods with some small talk and Tails occasionally picking out pretty flowers for me. Finally we made our way to the Master Emerald shrine where Knuckles was sitting on the steps, staring out into the sky.

"Wow…" I gasped. I had only seen the Master Emerald a couple of times on board the Typhoon but now it was in its proper place in the Master Emerald shrine and it looked amazing. I started to walk up the steps, Tails and Cream following me.

"Hi Mr. Knuckles." Cream said with a little wave.

"Cream why are you here? Are you here to give me another 'Get off your island' pie from Sonic again?" Knuckles asked,

"No, Mr. Sonic still has to come up with a new flavor of Get off your island pie for the Get off your Island week contest. But he said that he'll bring you a sample once he gets around to it! Anyway, we wanted to ask you something. And it's about Mr. Sonic." Cream said happily. She showed Zombie to Knuckles.

"See, this little chao? Well you see Mr. Sonic and Amy were-" Cream said before she was cut off.

"AHH! What's wrong with that thing?" Knuckles shouted and ran to his emerald. "Get that thing away from the Master Emerald!" He then held his hands out in protection.

"Knuckles, we just came to ask you for a chaos emerald-" I started to say before he cut me off,

"If it will cure that freak of nature then take them all!" Knuckles said while running to his little house next to the shrine.

"Don't you want to know why we need the emerald?" Tails asked.

"NO! Just get out of here!" Knuckles shouted while throwing the purple chaos emerald at Tails.

"But Mr. Knuckles-" Cream started to say before she got hit in the head with the white chaos emerald.

"Go bother Sonic with that…thing!" Knuckles said as I made an attempt to catch the yellow chaos emerald that he threw at me, but I missed and it hit Sonic in the eye.

"Chao chao!" Sonic shouted.

"Sorry." I said to the blue chao.

"Knuckles look! Sonic and Amy are chao too!" Tails said while holding out Sonic and Amy to Knuckles. Knuckles stared at the chao for a minute before bursting out in laughter.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Oh boy! Hehehe! If that's Sonic and Amy then that ugly chao must be Eggman! Gwahahahahaha!" Knuckles chortled, while picking up Zombie by the scruff of his neck.

"Haha! Eggman's so ugly that they couldn't make a chao for him to turn into! Hahaha!" Zombie was now starting to glow an eerie red.

"Uh, Knuckles that chao…" Tails started to say, before Knuckles cut him off,

"Wait a sec Tails, this is too good of an opportunity to miss! You are so stupid! Everyone hates you and now you're a weak little chao! How do ya feel about that!" Knuckles said as he threw his head back and laughed some more,

"Knuckles…that's not Eggman…" Tails whispered now scared of what Knuckles was holding in his hand.

"Hahaha…wait what?" Knuckles asked. Zombie had turned a crimson red before Knuckle's eyes. The mixed breed chao's yellow eyes turned the same sickly pale white as his body (before it turned red). Zombie's teeth seemed to grow sharper and his wings became longer. Long, claw-like objects sprouted out of his ...paws?hands? lets go with hands.

"AHHHH!" Knuckles screamed, before throwing the chao into my arms. I dropped Zombie out of shock and he screeched in my arms too.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed before throwing the chao to Cream and running to Tails. Cream screamed too before she dropped it and ran behind the Master Emerald. Zombie was now walking at a quicker than normal pace towards Sonic.

"Zombie stop it!" Tails said to the chao, now running in front of Sonic with his hands in a defensive pose. "I won't let you hurt Sonic!" Zombie mearly picked up Tails by his tails, spun him around a couple of times and threw him into the woods. Tails' screams echoed throughout the island.

"Tails!" I shouted as I ran to the edge of the shrine. Zombie then ran to Sonic. Amy was hiding behind Sonic in fear of all of the events that were taking place. Sonic, walked shakily up to the blood red chao and punched him in the stomach as a weak attempt to stop him from hurting Amy. Surprisingly that gesture was enough to turn Zombie back to normal. Zombie turned back to his 'normal' shade of white and a little heart appeared over his head. When that happened I fainted.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***  
**After the Zombie Episode…**  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***

After Zombie's 'out burst' Cream went out to find Tails in the woods, since I was still unconscious. Once I woke up, Knuckles and I watched the chao play together from the steps when he asked me a very peculiar question.

"So you like Tails right?" I blushed.

"W-what do you mean by that Knuckles? T-Tails and I are just friends!" I stuttered. Knuckles shook his head.

"I've seen the way that you look at him Cosmo." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles…" I said, now giving in to his persistence. "I just want to know if he likes me back…I mean…I just can't tell…one minute he's giving me pretty flowers and the next, his fur turns all red and he starts to stutter!" I said to him. Knuckles looked at me for a second before laughing.

"Knuckles! Why are you laughing! This is serious!" I said. Tears now pricked at my eyes; maybe the others see me as a burdon after all…

"Cosmo, I would like to tell you, I really would but you'll just have to watch. Tails 'ill tell you what he thinks all in due time…I'm sure of it." Knuckles said, while twitching his eye towards me (oxygen cookies to anyone that can figure out what Knuckles is trying to do^^).

"Knuckles is something wrong with your eye?" I asked him. The red echidna's face grew angry.

"I swear the one time that I act like that blue buffoon, and I get criticized! You won't ever see me giving advice to anyone any more…" Knuckles grumbled as he got up from the stairs to polish the Master Emerald. I think that I saw Sonic smirking from the corner of my eye, but I'm not sure.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
**Meanwhile in the Woods…**  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~

**Tails POV**

After being thrown into the woods by Zombie I made a mental note to scan him and hand cuff him. It was amazing that such a little chao can have so much power. Now I was walking around the forest, just thinking…as I saw a red rose I picked it up and blushed.

"Cosmo…" I whispered. What did I feel about Cosmo? She was pretty, and brave and smart and helpful and- Tails get a hold of yourself!-

Anyway, she was just perfect in every way! I really wanted to tell her how I felt about her but I was too shy…that and Cream would be crushed if she knew that I liked Cosmo. I mean she's always giving me flowers and she always hangs around me…even though that might be the result of myself being the only other person close to her age…

But still I am thinking about Cosmo now! I still can't get the courage to ask her out! I've liked her ever since I met her…and that feeling for her became even greater when we fell into that trap together-

As I was going through my thoughts, I heard rustling in the bushes around me.

"W-Whose there?" I whimpered, now picking up a branch that was close to me.

"Its just me Tails!" Cream said as she stepped out from the bushes.

"Cream? Why are you here? Did you get thrown in by Zombie too?" I asked my cream colored rabbit friend.

"No, I came in here to look for you, since Cosmo and Knuckles are watching the chao…." Cream said softly, "But I want to tell you something Tails…I really,..like you,…" Cream said as she blushed. I answered bluntly, not catching on.

"Well I like you too Cream, you know as friends."

"N-no that's not what I meant…I meant like like." Cream said, now forcing her gaze to the ground as her embarrassed blush grew bigger.

"O-oh…but Cream-" I started to say before she cut him off,

"Its okay. I know that you already like Cosmo…" Cream muttered.

"W-What!" I stammered now starting to blush, "That's not true!" I think Cream ignored my last statement and continued what she was saying.

"Tails, you have to tell Cosmo. Every time I see her look at you, she always looks so sad…she tells me that she thinks that you don't like her, but I know that you really do, right? " Cream asked Tails in a soft voice.

"…Cream…its just…its just that…fine you got me, I'll tell her…" I said now giving into her persistence. Cream smiled, happy that she had made Tails come out with his feelings; if she couldn't make Tails happy then she was sure that Cosmo would.

"Okey dokey, now let's get back to the Master Emerald shrine. Cosmo fainted before-" Cream started to say before I gasped.

"Cosmo fainted? Why didn't you tell me before? Come on we have to go see if she's okay!" I started to say before Cream giggled.

"…what?" I asked her. I had no clue why she was laughing.

"Tails I already said that she was watching the chao with Knuckles, you really do like her, if you get so worked up about her." Cream said as she started to fly out of the woods. I looked at the red rose in my hand before dropping it and flying off with Cream. I was going to tell her, I had too.

* * *

As always, I give you the answer to the Puzzle Master's last puzzle, which was Amy dressed Sonic, Cream dressed Tails and Blaze dressed Silver!

Here is another puzzle, from the Puzzle Master! Even I couldn't figure out this one!

Sonic found six chao eggs, colored red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. He distributed them to six people: Sonic himself, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman. (weird, but it's just a puzzle. XD ) All eggs hatched and the newly-born chao are colored the same as their eggs. Try to find out who owns which chao, cause I couldn't figure it out...XD

1. The red, yellow, green, and blue chao are in a Chao Karate competition yesterday.

2. The orange, yellow, and blue chao are in a Chao Race competition two days ago.

3. Sonic's chao lost (didn't win) its only competition.

4. Tails' chao was the winner of Chao Race, but came last in Chao Karate.

5. Red chao won the Chao Karate. Yellow chao won the Chao Race.

6. Knuckles' chao came second on both competition.

7. Rouge didn't want her chao to enter any competition.

8. Eggman said, "I'm genius! I won the competition!"

Chao for now,

-Galexia the Chao


	12. Cream, Sonic and Tails' POV

Hi everyone! Galexia the chao here! Yay for quick updates! I just finished this chapter today so I decided to post it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Shadow or Eggman. Those people belong to SEGA. I don't own Storm, she belongs to Storm337. I don't own Zombie the Mixed Breed chao, he belongs to Starvix! I don't own Kitsune and Starry! They belong to Starfreak! I only own the story and the laptop that I'm typing it on!

**I updated this chapter on 9/3/10 so it should be better...i hope lol**

Thanks to, Storm337, ChaoTiC-iak, DragonsCresent13, Sydneythecat, XxRandomSAFanxX,and Crystal Moon 4 for reviewing!

On with the story!

* * *

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~  
At Tails' house in Emerald Town…**

**Cream's POV**

After getting the chaos emeralds and a restraining order from Knuckles; we were on our way back to Emerald Town, to take a break and for Tails to get started on the reincarnation process. Just as I was setting the table for lunch, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said as I skipped to the door. Cosmo was feeding Sonic and Amy and kept trying to keep the mixed breed chao from biting off Amy's head. I sighed and opened it to see, a human, with brown hair…wait no she was a hedgehog. She had pale skin and yellow eyes…and she had a scar over her eye in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Can I help you miss?" I asked kindly. It wasn't in my nature to not be polite; even to a stranger.

"Uh…I was wondering if my two chao could play with your chao!" The hedgehog said, while grinning sheepishly.

"I don't have a problem with it, but I'll have to ask Tails first."

"Um oka-" She said as I shut the door in her face, before running to get Tails. Oh, I thought, I forgot to tell her to wait. I opened the door again.

"Wait here please." I said.

"If it's a problem then I'll leave-" She said as I closed the door and ran to Tails' lab.

Tails had put an underground lab inside his house, and there was no elevator. So it took me quite a while to get down there. When I finally did get down there, Tails was taking two heart shaped fruits and was injecting something into them.

"Tails, someone wants their chao to play with Sonic, Amy and Zombie. Should I let them in?" I asked him, trying not to interrupt his work.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Oh! Could you bring Zombie down here please? I need him for something." Tails said as he waved his hand. I ran back upstairs, where I hoped that nice hedgehog was still waiting. I opened the door, to where the hedgehog was standing.

"Okay Miss, Tails said that you can come in! May I ask what your name is?" I said as she walked inside.

"My name's Storm! These are my two chao…uh…Kitsune and Starry! Kitsune and Starry were…at the chao garden when Amy and Zombie where there and they became good friends. These little guys have been bugging me to visit you guys so they could come over to play." Storm said as she kept looking up to the left. Both chao however had question marks appear over their heads. I didn't pay much attention to it though.

"Well you can put Kitsune and Starry down here! You're just in time, we were just going to have lunch! Cosmo, why don't you get Tails and tell him that lunch is ready? You can bring Zombie down with you, since Tails needs him for something. Cheese and I will get the table ready!" I told the Seedrian, who was now trying to put a muzzle on Zombie.

"Okay then." Cosmo said as she headed for Tails lab with the mixed breed chao in her hands. _Maybe Tails' will tell her how he feels when she goes to get him for lunch. _I thought. It wasn't much of a plan but Tails was so shy, he just needed a little extra push.

As the hedgehog put the chao down she followed Cheese and I into the kitchen, where I started to make sandwiches and Cheese started to fix the table.

**Sonic's POV**

As soon as that weird hedgehog lady put those two chao down, I instantly felt something wrong about them.

"Who are you guys?" Amy asked them. "We didn't see you at the chao garden."

"Yeah. I would've have remembered a chao like you." I said to the funny looking chao. She was a hero chao with a fox like tail. She had purple and white feet and arms and a pink chest area similar to Tails. This chao also had a pink halo, blue wings, two purple feather thingies on its head that went backwards and a muzzle like face. "'Cause you look a lot a pink Tails…well expect for the fact that Tails has two tails instead of one, but that's it…"

The funny looking chao glared at me.

"For your information, I am not a copy of Tails! My name is Kitsune!" The chao shrieked.

"Isn't Kitsune another name for fox _Tails?_" I teased. She just got angrier. The second chao, who looked a lot like a unicorn tried to hold her back.

"Stop it Kitsune! We have a job to do, remember!" the chao said in an attempt to calm her down.

"ARGH!" Kitsune, threw the chao off of her and pulled out her paintball gun.

"Kitsune NO!" The male chao shrieked, as he and Amy ran for cover (or kinda crawled since they're not that fast.) Kitsune however was trying to hit me with her paintball gun.

"Stay still, you…chao!" Kitsune shouted as I dodged as quickly as I could. It was a good thing that Tails gave me a whole bunch of green chaos drives or else I would've been splattered.

"Nya nya! You missed me, you Tails wannna be!" I taunted at her as I stuck out my tongue and blew a long raspberry at her. That did it. Kitsune then threw a wrench at my head. It hit me face on and I fell.

"SONIC!" Amy said, now running to the chao that had hit me in the face.

"Ow…that's gonna hurt in the morning…" I mumbled as I sat there dazed as little birdies flew around my face. Amy however ran out to Kitsune her hammer ablaze. Too bad Tails also gave her a whole bunch of red chaos drives, because that made her really strong. The poor chao wouldn't know what hit her.

_SMACK! _Amy hit her across the stomach.

"AHH!" Kitsune shouted as she crashed into the wall.

"Kitsune!" The other chao shouted as he ran (or crawled, whatever you prefer.) to the fallen chao. "You idiot! You're not supposed to fight them!"

"But Starry…he started it…he said that I was like Tails, and you know that Tails is Ralph's favorite character…" Kitsune muttered as she got back up. Starry sighed. Amy also helped me up.

"Sonic! Are you okay!" Amy said as she smothered me with hugs. The weird thing was that I didn't push her away.

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised that Cream and that other lady didn't come out to see what the fuss was all about. I'm sure that we were making a lot of noise." I said. What I didn't know was that Storm was actually on a secret mission for Dr. Eggman and she needed to make up a distraction so that she could steal Amy and Zombie. And what I didn't know was that she had poured water inside an electric toaster on purpose, and what I didn't know was that water and electricity really don't mix.

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
Meanwhile in Tails' Lab…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~**

**Tails' POV**

"Hey Tails." I heard a familiar voice say, as she came down into my lab.

"Hi Cosmo," I said without looking up from my work.

"Cream, just told me to tell you that lunch is ready. Here." Cosmo said as she handed me Zombie. "She also told me that you wanted Zombie for something."

"Thanks! Now all I need is a blood sample from Zombie and then I can duplicate it, so I can put it into these two fruits that I found!" I said eagerly.

"Why do you need to put them into fruits Tails?" Cosmo asked her fox friend.

"Well, that way Sonic and Amy can eat it, get the cure into their system and their bodies will do the rest!" I said. "Do you want to help me?"

"Sure!" the green Seedrian said.

"Okay then. First we have to strap Zombie to that table." I said. Cosmo then picked up Zombie. Together with both of our strength we got the squirming chao on the table and straped in so that he wouldn't move.

"Next we get a blood sample." I said as I eerily held up a long needle. Cosmo shuddered. Zombie however took one glance at that and started screaming.

"Tails! What do we do?" Cosmo said, as she started getting nervous.

"I gotta take a blood sample! He's probably freaked out! Distract him!" I told the Seedrian.

"Um…uh…" She picked up a picture of Sonic and Amy. "Look Zombie, its Sonic." She said, in an attempt to make Zombie focus on the picture. Too bad Zombie was way smarter than that and kept screaming and squirming.

"Cosmo! Keep him focused on something else! I need to get a clear shot!" I said, as I tried to force the needle in, once more to no avail. Cosmo then found a banjo, leaning up against the wall. The plant tried strumming the strings. Zombie quieted down for a second. The chao like banjos.

"Good, Cosmo, just keep on playing…" I said as I pricked Zombie's skin with the needle. That however was enough to set Zombie off again. Cosmo dropped the banjo. She kept running around, trying to find something that would keep Zombie occupied. Then she saw the fruit.

"Tails! Maybe Zombie will calm down if we give him something to eat!" She said.

"Its worth a try!" I said back. Just as she was in reach of it, she tripped on the banjo.

"Cosmo! Watch out!" I said as I tried to catch her. The rest was a blur. I fell. She fell. Our lips touched. A spark. A warm tingly feeling in my chest. As Zombie saw us fall, he stopped screaming.

"Tails are you alright?" Cosmo asked me as she tried to help me up.

"C-Cosmo…" I stuttered, in disbelief of what just happened. "D-did we, j-j-just k-kiss?"

Cosmo now blushed as red as the roses on the side of her head.

"Uh…I-I think so…" Cosmo mumbled.

"C-Cosmo I have something to tell you…I've been meaning to tell it to you ever since we fell into that trap together…I-I-I-I L-l-" Just as I was about to confess my feeling to her, the fire alarms went off.

"What the…?" I said as I undid Zombie who started screaming again; and raced up the stairs, with Cosmo behind me. When I got up there, I saw, Sonic covered in paint, Amy with her hammer out, a chao holding a paintball gun and another chao that looked a lot like a unicorn helping the chao with the paintball gun up.

My attention quickly focused to the kitchen, where smoke seemed to be coming out of. I saw Cheese fly out of the smoke.

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" Cheese said frantically as he waved his hands around.

"Cosmo, take the chao and get out of here!" I said to the Seedrian. She grabbed up the chao quickly and ran out of the door. I ran into the kitchen where Cream and a female hedgehog were huddled in a corner the farthest away from the flames.

"All I wanted was some toast!" The hedgehog wailed. Cream was also in tears. I found the fire extinguisher and sprayed the foam onto the flames, instantly putting them out. The hedgehog scrambled out of the room, but my attention was mostly on Cream who was in tears.

"Cream!" I said as I carried the bunny out of the house. Cosmo and the chao were on the grass, but the hedgehog was missing. I put Cream down as I made sure that everyone was there. _Cream, Cosmo, Sonic, Amy, and Zombie. _ The two chao before, were also gone, but I assumed that they left with their owner. I turned back to Cream, who was sitting next to Cosmo telling her how the kitchen was set on fire with occasion 'comments' from Cheese.

"-and she put water in the toaster…" Cream stopped as she noticed that I was walking towards her.

"Tails! Thank you for saving me! I didn't know what I would do!" Cream cried as she hugged me.

"No problem Cream! Now what do you say to eating out for lunch today?" I asked the girls.

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
After lunch at a Chilidog stand much to Sonic's delight…_  
_~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~**

As we were going home, Cream watched over Sonic and Amy as Cosmo and I took Zombie downstairs to the lab, to get the blood sample. Surprisingly, Zombie didn't make a fuss and we easily got the blood from the chao. As we worked there was an eerie silence between us. Finally I injected the cure into the fruit.

"Yes! We're finished! Now all we have to do is give this to Sonic and Amy and their bodies will do the rest." I exclaimed, as I turned to Cosmo who was as red as a beet. Finally she said something.

"Tails…do you…like me?" Instantly I blushed redder than Cosmo.

"I don't like you Cosmo…because…I-I love you." Those words slipped out. Cosmo looked at me, before she ran and hugged me.

"Oh Tails!" she said, as we stayed like that for the longest time.

* * *

**Chao Stats**

Sonic the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-20

Flying-25

Running-60

Power-55

Luck-35

Intelligence- 120 (every time Sonic learns something new he gets smarter)

Stamina- 60

Amy Rose the Hedgehog/Chao

Swimming-20

Flying-25

Running-45

Power-60

Luck-30

Intelligence- 115 (every time Amy learns something new she gets smarter)

Stamina- 55

* * *

There! I hope this chapter was good!

The puzzle from the last chapter was actually made up of two parts. The last chapter was the first part, but since you need to know the answer from that puzzle to answer this puzzle I'll give it to you ^^

Eggman got the red chao, Shadow got the orange chao, Tails got the yellow chao, Sonic got the green chao, Knuckles got the blue chao and Rouge got the purple chao. Here's part two to the puzzle from the Puzzle Master!

9. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have good alignments (Hero). The rest have bad alignments (Dark).

10. A chao, if treated kindly, will match the treator's alignment. If treated badly, a chao will be the opposite of the treator's alignment. The treat that takes place is the last treatment done to a chao. If not treated at all, the chao will remain Neutral. All the following clues happened in order.

11. Red chao and yellow chao were treated badly by the owner of one of them.

12. Orange chao, green chao, and blue chao were nearly killed by the owner of one of them.

13. Tails and Sonic healed their chao.

14. Rouge kidnapped two of five chao (not counting her chao, this is a bad treatment).

15. Shadow Chaos Speared Rouge to kidnap his chao.

16. Eggman launched an attack to Sonic and co, harming Rouge's chao and the other kidnapped chao. Sonic Spindashed Eggman, harming only one of the two chao.

17. At the end, no chao is Neutral. Only one chao matched its owner's alignment, the chao has the same color as its owner.

Chao for now!

-Galexia the Chao


	13. Eggman, Tails and Amy's POV

Hey everyone! Galexia the chao here!

ARGH! I'm such an idiot! I deleted the last chapter by accident since I wanted to switch it with a different version of the chapter…sigh…sorry guys if you got all excited thinking that a new chapter was out…but I hope that this one will make up for it!

Thanks to: Crystal Moon 4, Dragonscresent13, Sydneythecat, XxRandomSAFanxX, BlackJairo-Shadow Rose, sonicathehedgehog and Storm337 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters so don't sue! I only own the story and the laptop that I'm typing this on! Oh and Starvix owns Zombie, Storm337 owns Storm and Starfreak owns Kitsune and Starry!

On with the story!

* * *

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***  
At Eggman's Secret Base…**

**Eggman's POV**

"AHH! Can't anyone here get anything right?" I shouted to the group that was standing in front of me.

We were still in the abandoned base, but it didn't look so abandoned anymore. Now, the entire place was decked out in my highest level security system and was swarmed with Egg Drones; my latest's creation.

Storm and those two chao that I gave her failed my mission; it wasn't that hard right? Get the chao, and get out. She managed to start a fire, play matchmaker, and start a paintball fight with Sonic! It was madding!

"Sorry, b-but give us another chance! I really want that Shadow chao!" Storm pleaded. I had, had enough of her shenanigans, it wasn't that hard to take two chao, right? Even I could have done that! And in my sleep too! If I kept her here she would probably make a fatal mistake in my plans, I guess that I have to get rid of her…sigh, and I really didn't want to be out on the front line too…

"Take him for all I care! If you want anything you gotta do it yourself…" I muttered, as the girl squealed in delight. Shadow looked like he was in pain from being squeezed so hard. I felt an ounce of pity for him, but that disappeared once I realized that Sonic and Amy were going to become normal soon, now that my secret monitors around Tails' house had informed me that he had given them the antidote, in the form of a fruit.

If I was going to get that speedy blue annoyance I had to attack and I had to do it fast.

As the girl bounced off happily with three chao in her hands, I sighed and began to work on the final touches to my plan. A plan worthy of Dr. Eggman himself!

**~~~***~~~~***~~~  
At Tails' House…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~**

**Amy's POV**

"Hey Sonic!" I giggled as I walked over to my favorite blue chao. We were now sitting in the tree house that Tails had built for us as Zombie was watching TV and Tails, Cream and Cosmo were trying to fix the kitchen. "Sonic! Did ya see that! Tails just admitted his feelings for Cosmo!" Sonic sighed as the little ball above his head turned into agitation,

"Amy didn't I tell you not to get involved!"

"But I didn't I swear, I overheard, Tails telling it to Cosmo on our way back from the chilidog stand and-" Suddenly I cut myself off as I noticed that Tails was climbing up the ladder to the tree house.

"Hey guys!" the golden fox chirped.

"Hi Tails!" Sonic and I replied,

"Guess what! I finally got the cure! All you have to do is eat these fruits and you'll be back to normal in no time!" Tails said happily.

"Sweet! So where is it?" Sonic asked which only came out as a bunch of "chaos" to Tails. Luckily he knew Sonic the way he did and knew what he was asking.

"Oh! I have it right now if you want it! Here you go-" Tails was cut off as Sonic gobbled down the fruit, eager to be rid of his chao form. I giggled as he scarfed his fruit down. Looks like he was as eager to be rid of this chao body as soon as I was. Soon after Sonic finished his, I ate mine.

"Wow! Nice choice of fruit Tails!"

"Yeah! It's really good!" Tails grinned sheepishly, "I didn't pick out the fruit, it was just there, when I went to inject the antidote." Suddenly Cream ran out to the tree house,

"Tails! Tails! Did you take some fruit off of the table!" She shouted, hoping that Tails didn't take it and use it in the antidote.

"Yeah, why? The chao really like it!" Tails replied, Cream sighed, Tails had done it…

"Tails, I need you to come down so I can tell you something!" Cream yelled once more. Tails shrugged his shoulders,

"What do you need to tell me? I can here you perfectly from up here!" _Oh, I'm going to give poor Mr. Sonic a heart attack… _Cream thought.

"Tails the fruit that you used was the chao fertility fruit! I bought it by accident and I was going to return it to the store, but you just gave it to Sonic and Amy!" Cream yelled. Tails' face paled. Fertility fruit, Sonic and Amy, Chao, that could only mean one thing…

Sonic and Amy were going to fall in love!

"Hey Sonic, what does fertility mean?" I asked him while listening to Tails and Cream's conversation…Hey! It was hard not to eavesdrop when they're practically shouting at each other!

"I don't know but the way that Tails looks must mean that it's bad," Sonic replied. Suddenly he felt a tingly feeling in his chest when he looked at Amy.

"Hey…Ames? Do…you maybe wannna get a chilidog later today?" Sonic asked her with a light blush on his face. I blushed too; did he just ask what I thought he asked?

**Tails' POV**

I had climbed back down the ladder to the tree house so now I could speak with Cream, so the chao wouldn't over hear us and get riled up. Well it wasn't like they didn't already….

"We should tell Cosmo about this! She needs to know too!" I whispered to Cream urgently.

"I need to know about what, Tails?" Cosmo asked, she had just finished sweeping up the kitchen floor and was looking for Cream to ask her where to put the groceries.

"Uh…umm…" I muttered, _how am I supposed to tell her…? _Luckily Cream came to my rescue.

"Well, Tails by accident gave Sonic and Amy a fruit that would make them fall in love with each other."

"Really! I bet Amy is really happy though, too bad for Sonic…" Cosmo said as she sweat dropped. Like everyone else on the Sonic Team, she knew how much that Amy liked that speedy blue hedgie.

"The antidote won't take much longer to go into effect, so by the time they get to their second evolution hopefully the effects of the fruit will wear off." _But the only way for them to get into their second evolution is if they…_ I stopped myself from thinking that far, why oh why did I have to give them that fruit?

"I hope so…I bet Sonic won't really want to wake up in his normal body only to find out that he proposed to Amy…" Cream said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, let's warn Amy, before he does something ridiculous and asks her out or something." I suggested, knowing that my blue bud always acted before he thought.

_**~~~Meanwhile back with Sonic, Amy and Zombie~~~ **_

**Amy's POV**

"Y-you really mean it?" I asked him, just to make sure that he wasn't joking.

"No joke, and then…maybe w-w-we…" Sonic stuttered,

"We could what Sonikku?" I said, now curious about what he was asking me.

"M-maybe we could g-g-go t-to-" Suddenly Zombie glomped Sonic.

"Chaaao!" Zombie gurgled.

"Zombs! Get off me! I'm trying to do something here!" Sonic said as he tried to pull the mixed breed chao off of him. I also tried to pull Zombie off of him, but he stuck to Sonic like the minus side of a magnet stuck to a plus side of a magnet.

"Zombie! Come on! Let Sonic finish what he was trying to do! He was asking me out, for chaos' sake!" Sonic blushed at that,

"I-I wasn't a-a-asking you out Ames…I-I was just asking you if you wanted to get a chili dog with me, cause I'm hungry and-"

"Ooh! Sonic! You're so cute when you're embarrassed! Of course I'll go and grab a chili dog with you!" I shrieked as I glomped Sonic along with Zombie.

"Guys. Can't. Breath." Sonic gasped as the combined pressure of both chao was knocking the air out of him. Suddenly I put two and two together was in ablaze.

"Did you just say that I was fat!" I shrieked, now summoning my hammer, which was three times larger than it was from before. Sonic's pupils dilated, now that I was stronger(thanks to Tails' red chaos drives), he knew that hammer was going to pack a punch.

"I didn't mean it like that Amy!" Sonic said as he backed away from me. Of all of the worthless horrible rude men that I had ever met-

"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" I screamed as I chased Sonic around the tree house with Zombie screeching from the loud noise that we were making.

Suddenly, as we were chasing each other, Sonic tripped on the core of the chao fruit that he had eaten and fell. Too bad that I didn't notice the core and tripped over it too.

"AHHH!" I squealed. Luckily Zombie jumped over us or else he would have fallen too. As I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to get rid of the pounding headache that was starting to form, I noticed that everything was blue. Cobalt blue. Sonic was on top of me!

"EEEK! Get off of me you perv!" I screamed as I flung him across the room, which wasn't that hard, given the fact that I had gotten a lot stronger, since Tails had given me all of those red chaos drives.

"Yipes!" Sonic shouted as he flew out of the tree house and landed on top of Tails head.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT! NO PERVERT MESSES WITH AMY ROSE!" I shouted before flying out of the tree house and on top of Tails head. Looking back on that, I guess that it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Tails started running around screaming for us to get off of his head, while I was pounding Sonic into the next week. Cream and Cosmo both made a dive to get the both of us off of Tails head. We all toppled to the ground, and somehow a certain blue chaos' lips met mine. Zombie and Cheese were both laughing as if it was the funniest thing that they had ever seen.

Once we all got up and dusted each other off, I touched my lips then looked at Sonic then touched my lips again.

"Hey Sonic? Did we just? I mean? Did we actually just?" I stammered, I had never actually kissed Sonic before, even though it was always in my wildest fantasies. Sonic didn't meet my eye, instead his entire face flared up in embarrassment.

"…I think we just kissed."

**

* * *

Holy Cheese wiz! I finally updated! And before school too! Yay! I'm so happy! **

**This story will probably be done in 3 chapters, and hopefully it will be done before September ends! I wannna finish my other stories too! I just can't believe that my little idea, became so big*sniffles*…and with 75 reviewers too! Wow! I hope that we can get to 100! **

**You know I really do feel bad for the Sonic team…they're all so clumsy in my stories! What would happen if Shadow tripped on a rope and kissed Sonic by accident (not that I'm a yaoi fan or anything! *bleaches eyes at the thought of that couple*)? That would cause serious problems!**

**Now enough of my little rant, it's time for the answer to last chapters' puzzle! **

**Eggman's chao is a hero chao, Shadow's chao is a hero chao, Sonic's chao is a dark chao, Knuckles' chao is a dark chao, Rouge's chao is a hero chao and Tails' chao is a hero chao! **

**Tails' chao was the only one who matched his owners' alignment! Hooray for Tails! **

**Sydneythecat was the only one who got it right, so she wins…1000 rings from the Puzzle Master! Yay! (:D) Enjoy your rings!**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao  
**


	14. Sonic, Storm and Shadow's POV

Hey everybody! Galexia the Chao here! This is one of the more interesting (and longer)chapters! Yay! Now there are only about two chapters(I think) left to the story!

Disclaimer: Uh, Starfreak owns Kitsune and Starry, while Starvix owns Zombie and Storm337 owns Storm…Sega owns the Sonic Team (and Shadow, since he says that he isn't part of the Sonic team, lol)

Hmm people really like pen names that start with the letter 'S' I see… Besides I only own the story and the laptop that I'm typing on!

Thanks to: Cyrothehedgehog, Storm337, Black Jairo-Shadow Rose, Sydneythecat, Flare the Hedgehog, Neo's Shadow and Layla the Hedgehog for reviewing!

On with the story!

* * *

**~~~***~~~~***~~~  
Inside Tails' Lab…**

**Sonic's POV**

Ah…everything has been so weird today…First Tails gives me a weird fruit, then I ask Amy out, and now I kissed her! What is _wrong _with me!

Now Amy and I were inside Tails' lab where he was taking some tests to counter attack the effects of the fruit and blah blah blah. Cosmo had gone to watch Zombie and Cheese while Cream was down here whispering intently to Tails. I didn't want to talk about the kiss with Cream around since I knew that she could understand chao language (how do you think that she understands Cheese all the time?).

Finally after waiting and waiting and waiting…did I mention that we were waiting? Tails and Cream both turned to us. I looked at Amy who looked at me, what did they have to tell us?

"Um…Sonic and Amy, we have to tell you guys something, and it's really important." Cream said. Tails sighed once more, before talking,

"Well, remember that fruit that I gave to you guys from before?" I nodded my head, while the ball above Amy's head turned into a question mark, where were these guys getting too? "Well, it was actually a Chao fertility fruit that Cream had bought by accident."

_Again with the chao fertility fruit, _I thought while tapping my foot impatiently, _What's so important about it anyway? It tasted really good!_ Amy still stared intently at the two, waiting for them to go on. Tails however noticed my movements and sighed again. What was with all of the sighing?

"Sonic, please, I'm getting to it and it's really important, so please wait a second…anyway, the Chao fertility fruit um…it uh…well…" Tails gulped. I narrowed my eyes and an irritation mark went above my head, _Out with it Tails, me and Amy have to go get that chili dog later on today! _Suddenly Cream blurted out.

"It makes chao fall in love!" Cream then covered her mouth with her hands and an embarrassed blush appeared on her muzzle, she had blurted it out, by accident. Well it wasn't totally her fault! I was giving her mean looks and Tails was taking forever to tell us that.

My mouth formed a perfect O as I shouted some not nice words at Tails, Cream's blush becoming even redder as she translated my words in her head. (What in the name of Cheese freaking wiz are you talking about? Why did you even have a fruit that make chao fall in love in the first place?)

Suddenly Amy slapped me across the face.

"Ow! Amy! What didya do that for?" I asked as I rubbed by face with my paw.

"You only asked me out just because you were under the influence of that fruit!" She said angrily. Cream was so red that she was the color of Knucklehead's fur,

"Sonic…you asked her out?" she whispered so Tails wouldn't hear her.

"I only asked if you wanted to get a chilidog with me later!" I argued, as I got angry that she kept slapping my face.

"I thought that you actually like me, but no! You, you you disgusting person!" She yelled as tears were spilling down her face and she pulled out her hammer once more. I then started to back away from her as the hammer got bigger and bigger.

"You're a horrible person, Sonic the Hedgehog!" she shouted as she hit me repeatedly in the head with her hammer.

"Amy! Amy! Stop! Amy! Ouch! That really hurts!" I shouted as she bashed my face in. Finally I was really annoyed(which was rare for me), my head hurt and she wasn't even listening to what I was trying to say.

"Amy!" I shouted once more, to get her attention, to no avail. Then at Sonic speed, I grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her. On the lips.

…

…

…

Man, that was really, really weird. It didn't feel weird though…it felt…nice, in a way, but not like anything that I had ever done before. Like sweet, but…eh it takes too much time to describe it. Even though it lasted about two seconds, it felt like an hour. As I pulled apart from her, Amy's hammer had disappeared, Cream was gaping at us, and Tails kept muttering "the kiss, the kiss, the kiss…" over and over as if he was in a trance.

"T-Tails…" Cream could only make out, as she was still in shock.

"Once you give a chao the fertility fruit, they have to kiss their mate to go into their second evolution…" Tails muttered out mindlessly as he tried to piece together what he had just witnessed.

I mean it's not every day that you see, Sonic the hedgehog, kiss Amy Rose, his stalker, the girl that he proclaimed that he didn't, wouldn't and ever love.

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***  
At the park…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~*****

**Storm's POV**

Now that Eggman had kicked me out of the base, I had my glorious little Shadow chao, along with Kitsune my trigger happy chao and Starry, my unicorn chao. I hummed happily, to the park, with my Shadow chao whom I had dubbed Shadz (much to his dislike) and sat down on a park bench.

As I set Shadz down along with Kitsune and Starry, I opened my laptop that I had brought with me, to find out more about how to take care of a Shadow chao. After all, I didn't want to do the wrong things to make Shadz hate me more than he already seemed to!

Anyway, as I typed in Shadow chao into the search engine, I noticed something disturbing. An article called,

_Shadow and Sonic are…chao?_ I clicked on it, surprised; _I didn't think that Shadow had anything to do with Sonic, none the less with chao as well…_ As I read the article however, my eyes became big in realization.

_Shadow and Sonic are…chao?_

_Just a few weeks ago when world renowned hero Sonic the hedgehog raced into Dr. Robotnik, commonly known as Eggman's secret base, to rescue his number one fan and self-proclaimed girlfriend Amy Rose, the evil doctor had a trick up his sleeve. As Sonic made a mad dash for the girl, Eggman fired a laser beam at the two that had turned them both into chao! _

_Local residents at Emerald Town have seen the two chao at Sonic's best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower's home along with Cream the rabbit, and their alien friend Cosmo the Seedrian, who had recently saved the world from the evil aliens the Metarex. _

_Rumors have also surfaced saying that a human girl was walking around with a Shadow chao that looked exactly like Shadow the Hedgehog, rings and all. From these rumors, we have also deduced that Eggman has turned, the Top-Secret Project Shadow, who had recently paired up with Sonic to stop the ARK into crashing into the earth into a chao as well. _

_What will happen to the fate of the world with our two heroes out of commission? More details on Channel 8. _

I shakily closed the laptop, my mind now not focusing on the proper way to care for a Shadow chao but, now the obvious truth that in fact…

Holy freaking cheese wiz, Shadow was actually a chao!

I then picked up said chao who was in a heated argument with Kitsune while Starry was trying to calm them both down and looked him into the eye.

"…Shadow is that really you?" Instead of answering, he gave me the look, one that said, _No dur Sherlock, it really took you that long to notice, and you're supposed to be the second ultimate life form…_

I hugged him tightly,

"Oh, Shadow! That stupid Eggman had you caged up! I bet that he did some horrible stuff to you! Don't worry." I said as I clenched my fists in determination, "He _will _pay." A loud boom, followed by a streak of lightning followed my sentence, as I marched out of the park, Kitsune and Starry on my heels.

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
Back at Tails' house…**

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~  
Shadow's POV**

Now that Storm had figured out everything, she had marched out of the park and to Tails' house, where hopefully he would have the cure, to make me turn back to normal so that I could destroy Eggman, for one giving me a fake emerald and two for abusing me as a chao.

A worthless, little chao.

How pathetic.

Now as we rang the door bell to Tails' house Kitsune took this opportunity to try and talk to me again.

"Now…how much for those gold rings?" She asked as Starry gave her a skeptical look.

"Kitsune that's Shadow the hedgehog. You know, Shadow the _Ultimate _life form! He could kill you in an instant if he didn't have those rings on. Why do you want them in the first place?"

"Well if I wear them then Sonic will stop calling me a Tails look alike, and besides…they're stylish." Kitsune said while striking a pose. I sighed, but before I could make a threat the door opened.

"Hello?" A green plant-like alien asked us. I immediately recognized her as Cosmo.

"Cosmo, take us to Tails! I need to know if he has the antidote so I can be rid of this infernal chao body so I can destroy that pathetic excuse for a doctor known as Eggman." I said to her. Too bad my entire sentence came out as "Chao chao chao, chao chao chao chao, chao chao."

"Uh, hi. My name's Storm. Remember when I came over here before and…uh kinda set your kitchen on fire?" Storm asked sheepishly. Cosmo nodded slowly.

"Yes…do you need something or did you just want to bring your chao over so they could play with Sonic and Amy?" she asked.

"Not really…but have you seen Tails around because we have something very important to tell him!" Storm replied. Just as she said this, a familiar blue hedgehog chao poked his head out the door. At once I recognized him as Sonic or as I liked to call him, Faker.

"Its, you Faker!" I growled as I squirmed trying to get out of Storm's grip.

"Hey, Shads what brings you here?" Faker asked teasingly. He then looked at Kitsune, "Its _you._ Don't come near me or I'll scream! That paint didn't come off for weeks!" Kitsune laughed at him, while I struggled to get down.

"Let go of me you infernal human!" I spat as Storm let go of me once she noticed that I was trying to get down. As she looked at the annoyed sign that appeared over my head she tisked.

"Shadow, Shadow, temper, temper, that'll never get you anywhere. Anyway can we come in?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get Tails. By the way my name's Cosmo." Cosmo said as she let Kitsune, Storm and Starry in. Once they had left for Tails' lab, Faker's mood changed drastically.

"Why are you here Shadow? Come to 'destroy' me in a chao fight again, because I'm much stronger?"

"No, I have only come for the antidote. The doctor will pay for tricking me with a fake chaos emerald…"

"Sheesh you're just as gullible as Knuckles," Faker teased before continuing, "But I must warn you that antidote stuff is-" Faker was then cut off by a glomp from a pink hedgehog chao.

"Sonic! We better hurry if we want to get that chilidog before the antidote kicks in." the chao whom I now recognized as Amy chirped.

"Well, I was just talking to Shadow here, but we can go now, if ya want." Sonic said as he returned the hug. I raised my eyebrow in surprise, why was Faker hugging his stalker? What happened to him to make him hug her and not run away?

"Shadow?" Amy then looked at me, "Oh you got hit by Eggman's ray too huh? Well Tails has the antidote but you better be careful it-" Faker then cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

"Let's not ruin the surprise Ames." Faker whispered into her ear before, holding her hand, "Well, like she said we've got a chilidog to get so, bye." And with that Sonic and Amy sped off in the general direction of the chilidog stand. I looked at the direction that they sped off in.

"What the heck…?" I asked out loud. Why did Sonic and Amy just kiss, and how come Sonic didn't get embarrassed and run away like he normally does?

"The antidote somehow made them fall in love, and then they kissed so they could reach their second evolution, because once they get to their second evolution, they can turn back to normal." Kitsune spoke up from behind me.

I turned around in shock. _How did she get behind me?_

"Don't. Do. That." I whispered meananicingly.

"What?" Kitsune shrugged, "I just heard about it from Tails, who was telling Storm, Starry and Cosmo and besides," Kitsune then sat down next to me, "If you need anyone to kiss to get into that second evolution, I'm always available." She said with a wink.

I threw her across the room.

"I'll be fine thanks." I growled. Suddenly, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Storm, and Starry came up to me holding a heart shaped fruit.

"Uh, Shadow here's the antidote but I must warn you that-" Tails was saying until I grabbed the fruit out of his hands and chowed down on it immediately. "…you know what never mind, Don't listen to me because none of you guys listen to me anyway!" Tails said as he ran off. Tears pricking at his eyes.

"Tails wait!" Cosmo shouted as she ran after him. She didn't like to see him upset.

Suddenly I felt a tingly feeling in my chest, and I stared blankly at Kitsune.

"Uh, Shadow you okay?" Storm asked me as she tried to pick me up. I slapped her hand away from me, and ran over to Kitsune and kissed her on the lips.

Once I let go of her Kitsune and I stared at each other.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until finally she pulled out her paintball gun, and started to pelt me with giant balls of paint,

"Don't you EVER do that to me again, Shadow the Hedgehog, or I will pelt you so much that it'll KILL YOU!" She screamed as she chased me around the house, trying to pelt me with paint, the others still in shock at the fact that I just kissed her.

"But you said that if I ever needed anyone to kiss that I could use you-" She then cut me off by firing paint into my mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that you, pervert! Ugh! Just for that, I get to keep your rings!" She yelled as she finally stopped running when she noticed that I wasn't running from her anymore. "…Shadow are you okay?"

Suddenly, I felt very tired, so tired that I could barely stand. I sat down.

"Shadow, are you…?" Kitsune asked me before; she was shielded by a veil of blue and yellow as a chao cocoon appeared around my body as, I started my second evolution.

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***  
At the Chilidog Stand…**

**Sonic's POV**

As soon as Amy and I got our chilidogs, we were on our way back to Tails' house. Once we were there, I ate my chilidog in three seconds flat.

"Sonic," Amy play scolded me, "You're going to make a mess if you eat that fast."

"Alright, mother, I'll clean up." I said as I played along. As I was waiting for another teasing remark from the pink chao there was none so I looked at her. She was sitting down on the steps leading to Tails' house.

"Amy, are you alright?" I asked her, when suddenly, I felt so fatigued, that I had to sit down. Right then and there I knew that I was going into my second evolution.

"Sonic…" Amy muttered as she held out her hand. I grabbed it and squeezed it once more before, we were both engulfed in blue and yellow chao cocoons.

* * *

**Ahh! Sqeee~ I'm done! Whoo! It sure is hard making each chapter longer than the last one…phew…**

**But here's another puzzle! This one I made up by myself! Its called…**

**Chao?**

**Sonic was in the park when he saw three chao eggs. One was orenge and black, one was blue and white and one was purple and yellow. Sonic took all of the chao eggs home and gave one of them to Tails and one of them to Knuckles. When they all hatched, Sonic's was a running chao, Tails was a flying chao and Knuckles was a power chao.**

**From these clues find out which type of chao each person got (its either Hero, Neutral or Dark).**

**1.) Sonic played the banjo with his chao.  
2.) Chao's like to play the banjo.  
3.) Knuckles' starved his chao, and used him as a punching bag.  
4.) Tails performed studies on his chao, making the chao scared of him.  
5.) Knuckles threw his chao off of Angel Island once  
6.) Tails gave his chao lots of attention, making it feel wanted.  
7.) Sonic and his chao started a banjo band.**

Chao for now!

-Galexia the chao


	15. Cosmo and Eggman's POV

Ahh! Only 1 more chapter left! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Panic Attack! *runs into Galexia with her crowbar*

Galexia: Chao chao chao chao! _You're going to pay for running into me! *gets out crowbar*_

Me: *runs away from Galexia*I…don't…own anything…so…don't…sue! No! Now its on fire? Yahh! *continues to run away from Galexia and her flaming crowbar*

Thanks to: Storm337, BlackJairo- Shadow Rose, Neo Shadow, Misty-the-fox103, DragonsCresent13, Kizziefoshnizzie, Sydneythecat and Layla the Hedgehog for reviewing!

On with the story!

* * *

**~~~***~~~~***~~~  
Nearby Tails' House…**

**~~~***~~~~***~~~  
Cosmo's POV**

"Tails! Wait up! I can't run that fast!" I shouted as I ran after the two tailed fox.

"J-Just Leave me alone!" Tails shouted, tears streaming down his face. At the sight of that, it made me find the energy to run even harder as I tried to reach the fast speed that Tails was going at. I hated to see Tails upset, expecially when he cried over something.

"Please Tails, just stop so we can talk!" I begged once more. My legs were feeling sluggish by now, but I didn't want to let Tails out of my sight.

"Nobody cares…They all just use me! Just 'cause I'm smart! I-its not fair!" Tails wailed as he ran even faster, completely ignoring me in the process. Suddenly, in the rush of things, I failed to notice a tree root sticking out of the ground.

"Tails!" I screamed, as I fell down and I heard a loud crack, "Ahh!" I screamed, the pain now shooting up my arm. Tails now stopped running as he turned around, to see the voice of the cry that he had just heard.

"Cosmo?" He then took a closer look at my arm, which was now swollen and was beginning to show from under my long sleeved shirt, "Cosmo!" He then ran up to me as fast as he could, "Cosmo, I'm so sorry! I should have been paying more attention! A-Are you alright? I hope your arm isn't broken…" Tails trailed off as he glanced at the ground, too ashamed to even look at me.

"Ow…" I could only mutter, as I tried to ignore the pain. If _only Mother was here, she would make the pain go away…_I thought. I mentally slapped myself! _No! I have to be strong for Tails! He can't see me acting like a baby in his time of need! _

Meanwhile, the two tailed fox had now leaned me up against the tree who's root I had tripped on as he tried to make a makeshift cast for my arm…well at least until we got back to his house, where he could really inspect the problem.

"I'll…be fine Tails. My arm is not the bigger problem here though," I said as I looked at him, "We don't use you Tails…well I don't and Cream doesn't and I'm pretty sure that Sonic and Amy don't. You're talent lies with machines, just like Sonic's talent lies with running and the way that you contribute to the team is to find out a way to solve even the craziest of problems. Unlike me, since I can't do anything…" I said softly at the end, hoping that Tails wouldn't hear me.

He did.

Tails now crawled over to sit next to me, "Cosmo, don't think like that! You're just as important to the team like the rest of us are! Remember how you helped us stop the Metarex?" Tails said as he tried to encourage me. I sniffled,

"I-i can't do anything…b-but you can, so you should be glad that Sonic and the others can count on you because they know that you can help them solve their problems. Even ones like these, where people turn into chao." I pointed out.

"Y-you can do important stuff too Cosmo…you…you make me feel happy inside, and that's just as important as saving the world to me!" Tails said as he blushed as red as the roses on the side of my head.

"Tails…" I whispered. He then hugged me, before I cried out.

"What's wrong Cosmo…oh yeah you're arm…" Tails said sheepishly.

"I-its fine…" I said as I blushed in embarrassment. Suddenly Tails touched my cheek as he brought his face closer to mine and our lips met in a blissful embrace.

Everything seemed to be right with the world as he kissed me, but suddenly I felt a lack of oxygen, so I needed to break away from the kiss to breath,

"…Why did you kiss me?" I asked him confused.

"Since I couldn't hug you, I needed to tell you how important you are to me in a different way." Tails said as he bashfully looked away from me. I giggled,

"We should be heading back to the others soon, they must be worried." I pointed out.

"R-right! We have to make sure that nothing happens to Sonic, Shadow and Amy as they overgo their final transformation!" Tails said as he got up.

"Okay Tails, lead the way." As he helped me up, I was totally unaware of the events that were happening on the other side of town.

**~~~***~~~~***~~~***  
In Emerald Town…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~*****

**Eggman's POV**

_Where are those blasted chao? _I thought angrily as I marched through the streets in my newest creation; the Sonic 5000B (remember this little fella from chapter 1?). My plan was oh so simple, wait for the chao to go into their second evolution, then snatch them while they are defenseless.

My first plan was to take Zombie and Amy away, so that Tails couldn't get the antidote, and that way I could use Amy as ransom to get the chaos emeralds from Sonic, but then Storm failed me, so now I had to do everything myself.

In my blinding rage, I accidentally stepped on a chao garden. Stupid Chao, they are worthless! Good thing I turned my two enemies into them!

"GWHAHAHAHA!" I laughed out loud. Finally, I had reached my destination. Tails' house, where my chao detectors said that Sonic, Amy, and Shadow were residing. Suddenly I heard a loud thwack, at the side of my robot.

"Huh? What could that be?" I turned my cameras to look at it, only to see…

A hero chao with floppy ears and two halos around each ear, holding a crowbar, and Kitsune, the chao that I had given to Storm.

"Chao chao chao chao chao!" The hero chao shouted at me. Luckily, I had a universal translator, built into my robot so I could understand what she was saying.

"Go away you sick moster! You crushed the chao garden…I will never forgive you!" She shouted as she threw her crowbar at the Sonic5000B. She through it so hard that it went through my shields and hit my robot once more. _I-impossible, how did she get through my shield…?_

"How, dare you! You weak little AI life form! Now you've gotten on my bad side! Take a load of this!" I shouted as I shot a barrage of missiles at it. _No way she can dodge that! And where is Tails? By now he would be fighting me with his X-Tornado…_I wondered, but no matter, if he wasn't here then it would be a lot easier for me to get the chao and get out.

Suddenly, I didn't hear the ear splitting chao shriek, that I was hoping for.

_What the…_ I looked to see Zombie, a blood red chao, throwing the missiles back at my robot. Luckily the shield held so it didn't do much.

"Argh!" Now I was getting really mad, I wasn't going to let a bunch of chao ruin my plans.

"No attack friend!" Zombie shouted, as he tried to attack the robot to no avail. I stopped attacking for just a second. It was quite funny to look at them, three little chao trying to attack a genius doctor like me.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" I asked them once more, before noticing that an entire crowd of chao was now surrounding the Sonic5000B. I saw Starry the second chao that I had given to Storm, a dark chao with a purple spiky ball over its head, and purple wings (which I thought was unusual)and scary looking teeth, a green sonic chao with red eyes, and a purple and black dark flying chao, which had deep violet eyes, all staring at me.

"Oh now what do you all want? Just go back to your little chao garden, and eat your fruit, I have no time to deal with you! Oh wait, I crushed your little chao garden, so you can't go back even if you want to! Nyahahaha!" I chortled as I shot laser beams from the Sonic 5000B's eyes. That, however were deflected by a flash of lightning,

"What the…Storm!" I shouted, in annoyance. Now she was here too! Man it was not my day, and I still hadn't got Sonic, Shadow or even Amy.

"You hurt my Shadow chao," she growled, "Now you will pay." Once those words were said, everyone jumped on the Sonic5000B.

The shield made everyone bounce off of the robot except that pesky hero chao(who by her name tag I had learned that her name was Galexia)and Kitsune the fox chao.

"What the- Get off of my robot!" I screamed, as I made the robot's arm try to grab them. Kitsune however, with her paintball gun, shot my cobalt robot, in his optic sensors, making him blind(and unable to shoot laser beams)for the time being. Galexia on the other hand was trying to break through the glass by using her crowbar, to get to the cockpit of the robot.

Meanwhile at the Sonic5000B's feet Storm was giving it her all, as she repeatidly hit the robot with lightning. The creepy dark chao with big teeth was now eating off the Sonic 5000B's foot, as an attempt to get inside the robot while Starry was digging under the Sonic5000B with his shovel, trying to strike from underground. Luckily, he was digging under concrete so there was no way for him to get a sneak attack out of me.

The green Sonic chao(whose name was Allen), who I had learned quickly that he was pretty fast and the Dark flying chao(whose name was Ralph) who consistently hit me with karate chops were all deflected, but it was pretty fun to watch them get shot and thrown into the air. Finally, I was sick of this, I sent an electric shock through the shield, effectively getting Galexia and Kitsune off of my robot and effectively getting everybody else to stop attacking.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me?" I asked the rag tag group of hero's as they all glared at me, "I'm the worlds greatest evil genious! Dr. Ivo Robotnik! Mwhahaha! A bunch of chao can't stop me from completing my ultimate plan!" I shouted as I shot Sonic5000's arm through the roof of Tails's house, and grabbed the three chao cocoons. _Yes! _I thought in glee, _One of my plans finally worked!_

Cream then came running out of the house with Cheese in her hand.

_Ahh, Cream the Rabbit, how interesting…If I can get her too then maybe I can use her as ransom to get the chaos emeralds out of Tails as well…_

"Docter Eggman, I won't let you take my friends! Go Cheese!" Cream shouted as she threw her blue and yellow chao at the Sonic 5000B. Surprisingly it went through my shields, and attacked me with some surprisingly strong attacks.

"Wha? Impossible! Sonic 5000B use Eggdash!" I commanded over my speakers. Suddenly the Sonic 5000B transformed into a spiky ball, that came hurtling at Cream.

"Ahhh!" She screamed before she was hit._ Yes! _I thought as I did a little dance in my head, _Finally something is going right for once! _ As I picked up the unconscious Cream and took her captive, I focused my attention to the rest of the rag-tag heroes.

"Ha! I got your little friends, and that useless bunny too! Nothing will stop my plans for world domination!" I shouted at them as I projected to them a screen showing Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Cream in the hull.

"Shadow!" Maria(the creepy purple chao) and Storm shouted at once.

"Hehe, and if you ever want to see them again, then tell that pesky fox Tails to bring me the 7 chaos emeralds, or you will all perish! Mwhahahaha!" I shouted as the Sonic 5000B took to the air.

"Nooo!" Allen wailed as he punched the floor while Ralph sobbed. Starry then finally came from under the street.

"Hey guys, I put a tracking device on his robot, so all is not lost! We'll get them back!" Starry said encourginly.

"Yeah, and when we do, I'll smash his bloated face in!" Galexia shouted, Kitsune crying out in agreement.

**

* * *

AHH! Sorry people for this short chapter, just yesterday my computer got a virus TT^TT, so this is all that I could type…**

**But on a happier note, didya hear? There's a new season of Sonic X starting September 18! Too bad it starts when I have my oboe lessons...TT^TT (life sucks)  
**

**Now the answer to the last puzzle of the story…*sob***

**Sonic got a hero chao,**

**Tails got a neutral chao,**

…

**And Knux got a Rouge chao…**

**Knux: What the Cheese Wiz? **

**Me: Just joking Knux, you got a Sonic chao ^^**

**Knux: O.o…I got a dark chao you dumbie!**

**Me: Don't call me dumbie! *lights on fire and chases Knux***

**Knux: Ahh!**

**Galexia the Chao: Let me at him, let me at him! *lights crowbar on fire and chases Knux***

**Celeste the Hedgehog:… Thanks to DragonsCresent, Neo's Shadow, Sydneythecat and Storm337, for answering correctly, I would give you cookies, but sadly Galexia lit them all on fire…**

**(Oh and to Misty-the-fox103 and ****Kizziefoshnizzie**** I kinda went against your reviews and made Tails even more emotional and there were no Sonamy moments in this chapter…so…yeah sorry ^^)**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	16. The Epic Finale

Once Tails and Cosmo got back from the woods, they walked in silence all the way back to yellow fox's house, since they were still kinda in shock over the kiss and Cosmo's broken arm. However, once Tails saw the state of his house however, he slapped himself in the face.

"Oh, no…did Big go sky diving again? How many times do I have to tell him, not to mistake my satellite dish for a target…" Tails sighed, how would anyone mistake a _grey _satellite for a target anyway? Cosmo looked strangely at Tails,

"Skydiving? Why would someone want to jump out of the sky willingly?"

"Its kinda like a sport but people do it for the thrill…never mind," Tails stopped himself once he saw Cosmo's confused expression, "Come on lets go find Big, I hope that he isn't making a mess in the kitchen, like he did the last time." Tails said as he walked through the opened door, "Strange, the door is opened…and it looks like there's been a battle here…" Cosmo, who was walking to the kitchen suddenly gasped,

"Tails! Look up!" Tails did so…only to see…a bunch of chao and a hedgehog sitting on the roof. Once the chao and the hedgehog noticed that Tails and Cosmo were gawking at them, the chao waved their hands at them, happily, and shouted a chao greeting at them, while Storm gave them a sheepish smile,

"Hey what can I say, they wanted to surprise you."

Once, Tails had gotten Storm down, (since all of the other chao could fly down) they all sat down on his demolished couch.

"So…what happened? Did Big come in here? And where's Cream? Normally she would be greeting me and Cosmo by now." Tails asked the group.

"Uh, who's Big?" Storm asked sheepishly,

"A giant purple cat with a green frog." Cosmo said happily, since she had met someone outside of the Sonic team.

She had met Big once when Amy and Cream had gone on a picnic together with her and Big was looking for Froggy. Turns out that Froggy was on his head the entire time, so then Cream invited him to the picnic as well. He seemed like a nice guy…well except for the fact that he always smelled like swamp gas…

"No, he wasn't here…in fact…" Storm said, as the lightning bolt scar on the side of her head, started to turn red, "That Eggman came, and broke through your roof. He even got Shadow, Sonic and Amy! Cream and Cheese tried to stop him, but they were both knocked out by one of his robot's attacks and Eggman captured them as well! Me and the chao did all that we could…but it wasn't enough…When I see that bloated idiot, I'm gonna kill him!" Storm shouted, as she stood up. Her eyes ablaze and her red lightning shaped scar a throbbing red, as a streak of lightning came through the hole in the roof and struck Tails' TV.

Tails and Cosmo along with the rest of the chao stared at her with wide eyes, and shocked expressions,

"Oh…yeah, sorry about my outburst there...I'll…uh pay for that…" Storm said bashfully. Suddenly, Galexia started to talk.

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!"

"Oh yeah! That reminds me that I have to go and get something…I'll be right back!" Tails said as he ran down to his lab and grabbed three items off of the table, before running back upstairs.

"Here you go," Tails said as he handed out one to Storm and Cosmo, "Those are some prototype chao translators that I made for Cream, Cosmo and myself, since we couldn't understand the chao, but I can give you Cream's one, since she's not here." Cosmo put the device which was actually a green headset with a lot of wires coming out of it and turned it on.

"Hey Tails…is this safe to use?" Cosmo said as she fiddled with the wires on the headset, "This looks kinda dangerous…"

"Nonsense! As long as they don't get wet then we'll be fine! And it's the middle of the day and there are no clouds in the sky, so I'm pretty sure that it won't rain." Tails said, knowingly.

Storm fiddled with her orange headset, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well lets first listen to what that chao has to say, then we'll form a plan and get the chao and Cream back before Eggman does something terrible to them." Tails said, he then turned to Galexia, "Now could you please repeat what you said?"

"Okay, like I said before to the other chao who probably know me, my name is Galexia. I was there when Sonic got that chao car that you worked with Tails, and stuff, but I was saying that I have a plan, and here's how it goes…"

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***  
At Eggman's Secret Base…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***

"Ohohohohohoho! I am a genius! Now I have my two worst enemies in a frozen state of a worthless AI life form, and some left over for ransom to get those blasted Chaos Emeralds! Taking over the world now will be a synch!" Eggman chortled from behind his desk. He had placed the chao cocoons in special cases that would halt their process unless it was broken or the cocoons were released, and the cream colored bunny was in a sound proof cage, where she could hear everything that Eggman was saying, but Eggman couldn't hear her, and that was the way that the mad scientist liked it.

The egg shaped doctor then pressed a button on his desk.. "Computer, tell that idiot Bokkun to bring me a cucumber sandwich on the double!" Eggman barked.

"Yes Lord and Supreme ruler Doctor Eggman." The computer replied before sending out a message to Bokkun to bring the good doctor some cucumber sandwiches.

Eggman then reclined on his chair,

"Ahh…this is the life, I could get used to this. No pesky hedgehogs to worry about and an unlimited supply of cucumber sandwiches." Meanwhile, Cream was huddled in the corner, crying her eyes out with her chao Cheese. She couldn't believe that this was all happening. Who was going to come and save her? What happened to Tails and Cosmo? All she had done was try and stop Eggman from taking the chao, but it wasn't as easy as Mr. Sonic made it look…

Bokkun then came flying in,

"Here's you pickle sandwich Doctor Eggman." Bokkun said as he handed him a platter,

"Pickle? Bokkun I asked for cucumber! Oh well, I'm in such a good, mood that I won't let that little hindrance bother me that much." As the good doctor continued to chomp on his sandwich, Bokkun then flew by the cage, but stopped once he was who was inside it.

"…Cream? Is that you?" Bokkun whispered, as Eggman gobbled down his, sandwich, "Mmm Bokkun, who made this sandwich? It's delicious! …Wait a second, I thought that I was…" Suddenly, Eggman stopped talking as he face stared to swell.

"Ahh! I was right! I'm allergic to pickles, Bokkun you idiot get my emergency shot!" Eggman yelled, as Bokkun stared in horror as Eggman's face became even more bloated, than normal…which was actually pretty scary.

"Y-yes Doctor!" he said before whispering to Cream, "Don't worry Cream, I'll get you out of here." Cream gave him a genuine smile before he ran off, to go and find Eggman's shot. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all…

Nobody noticed however that a small heart shaped locket had fallen out of Bokkun's bag, and it opened to show a small picture on Cream inside of it.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***  
Back at Tails' house…  
~~~***~~~~***~~~***

"Everyone get the plan?" Kitsune asked everyone, once Galexia finished speaking.

"I can't wait for the part when I get to-" Maria said before she was hit in the head with Galexia's crowbar, effectively dazing her.

"Shut it, Maria! What if Eggman's spying on us right now! We don't wanna give away our plan. He probably has some sort of hidden camera in here or something." Tails was going to take offence to that comment, no one could put anything in his house without him knowing about it, but decide against it. He didn't want to get wacked in the head with that crowbar of hers.

However, none of them knew that Eggman was suffering from a pickle allergy attack at the moment, so he wasn't planning on spying on them anytime soon, but they didn't know, so it was always helpful to be careful.

"But Tails, what should I do?" Cosmo asked, she wanted to help in the rescue mission, so she wouldn't be a burden…

"Uh…well you could…uh…um…" Tails mumbled. What _could _Cosmo do? After all she didn't have any special powers (not that he knew of anyway). And he didn't want to make her the bait, since her arm was broken and she couldn't run that fast before she was injured…

"Well, she can start cleaning up the roof." Storm offered, in an effort to not make Cosmo feel so bad.

The effort was futile. Cosmo sighed,

"Go on guys! Don't worry about me, you have to go and save the others, and I don't want to be a burden..." Cosmo said as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Cosmo you're not a burden-" Tails said before he was cut off by Galexia.

"Save it Tails. We have to get to Eggman's base so I can whack him into the next century, and besides it's not like she can do much anyway, since her arm is broken." Galexia argued, as she pushed Tails out of his house, "We'll be back before you know it, so let's go go go!" And as quick as that, everyone was gone, leaving the poor Seedrian to herself.

As soon as Cosmo heard the roar of the X-Tornado, she ran outside and to the nearest oak tree.

"Mother, I really want to help the others! Please give me an idea!" She cried. A bright light surrounded her as her mother talked to her and also somehow managed to heal her arm, using the power of nature, and as soon as she was done, she furrowed her eyebrows. She was going to prove to the others that she wasn't useless, and she had a plan to do so.

~~~***~~~~***~~~***~~~~***  
At Eggman's base…again…

Once Eggman had gotten his shot, his head slowly but surely deflated back to normal(well his head isn't normal, but it deflated back to as normal as he could get).

"Agh…" he wheezed "Bokkun, I'm going to take a small nap. That attack really took a lot out of me. Wake me if there are any intruders." Eggman said with a dazed look in his eyes as he wobbled over to the conveniently placed bed on the other side of the room and fell asleep instantly.

Bokkun's eyes gleamed, with excitement _Now's my chance, to save Cream! Then, maybe she'll finally like me! _Bokkun thought as he double checked to see that Eggman was asleep. He didn't have to since his snoring could be heard from across the base.

As he flew to the cage once more, he took out one of his TV bombs, and placed one on either side of the cage. As they all blew up at the same time, creating a giant and loud explosion, somehow Cream, Cheese, and Bokkun weren't hurt and Eggman wasn't woken up from his sleep. How did that happen you ask? Plot holes.

Now that Cream and her chao were freed from that horrible cage, she thanked him and hugged him and even kissed him on the cheek, as Bokkun was turning redder than a tomato. Just as Bokkun thought that he was going to faint from happiness, the intruder alarm went off, and instantly Eggman shot up from the bed and ran to the computer to see if he could catch what the intruder looked like.

"What the? It's those puny chao! How did they find me!" Eggman shouted as he banged his fist on the table in annoyance. Cream and Cheese quickly hid behind a crate as they watched Eggman get angrier and angrier.

Bokkun then flew over to him curiously, "Lemme see! Lemme see! I wanna see the cute little chao!"

"They're not cute!" Eggman said as he continued to block the tiny screen with his giant body, though it was a cute display (he had to admit). Bokkun yelled out a battle cry as he gave a might shove, and pushed Eggman away from the screen and onto the ground. True to what Eggman said, Ralph, Allen and Maria were destroying the base, using Allen's speed, Ralph's karate chops, and Maria…she was eating the heads off of the Guard robots…

Bokkun cringed, she didn't want to get on that chao's bad side.

"Deploy, the Egg bots!" Eggman shouted, as troops of red robots surrounded the three chao. Maria squealed in delight, this was going to be fun, she always thought that robots had an interesting crunchy taste to them.

Meanwhile on the complete other side of the base, Kitsune, Starry, and Galexia were trying to find Cream, while Tails hacked onto the computers to make sure that Eggman's camera's wouldn't spot them in that side of the base.

"Tails," Starry said through his communicator, that the two tailed kitsune had given him. "I think that we're getting close, to Eggman, I can hear his screams of agitation."

A loud KRTZZ was followed by Tails; response,

"Good. The computer is also telling me that there is a special sort of capsule in there. I think that's where Eggman is keeping the chao, so change of plans. Break that case first before you do anything else."

Kitsune then snatched the communicator from the unicorn chao,

"Roger that Tails, and then we can smash his face in? Right because you promised! And you shouldn't go back on your promises, Tails!" Kitsune said eagerly, as Galexia agreed. She was dying for some action. If the communicator had a live video stream then they would have seen Tails sweat drop.

"Uh, okay girls…how do you handle them Starry?" Starry shrugged, but Tails couldn't see that.

"Must be my charms." Starry bragged as he saw the girls angrily hold up their weapons to his face, "Uh gotta go Tails, those charms expired!" Tails then signed off and sighed. Those two were just like miniature Amys, the resemblance was uncanny…

Anyway he had to focus on the task at hand. Ralph, Maria and Allen were making an excellent distraction and Galexia, Kitsune and Starry were going in for the kill. Now, all he had to do was…push this button…and they were in!

Tails and Storm were sitting outside, a laptop on Tails' lap and a walkie-talkie on Storm's.

Him and Storm were the backup crew, they would go inside the base if anything went off of the plan, but so far so good, there were no problems, and they would get the chao back soon. Unfortunately this was making, Storm really, really bored,

"_Tails, _I'm so bored, can't we go in now? I need to save my Shadow!" Storm said to him urgently, Tails sighed, why were all of these girls like Amy? If only they were more calm and collected like Cosmo. Her name then started up his thoughts once more.

Why did she have to hurt her arm? She should be here, helping out the others with him, getting the others back. Sonic and Amy were her friends too! Tails grit his teeth; he was going to do this for Cosmo. As he closed his laptop and stood up Storm looked at him in confusion,

"Hey Tails, are you okay? I didn't mean to bother you it's just that I really want to get Shadow and the others back…" Storm trailed off once he saw his facial expression.

"No it was fine, come on! We have to go and get the others; they need us now more than ever." Tails said as Storm cheered as they started off for the base.

"Alright! Here we go! I can't wait to see Ol' Egg butt's mustache quiver with fear once he see's us!"

However Eggman had noticed their intrusion and became even more annoyed!

"Man! It's like their sprouting up from nowhere! This is getting ridiculous." Eggman said as he slammed his fist on the table, this time making a small dent on it. Suddenly he heard a scraping noise (that could only be made by a certain somebody's crowbar) on the ground. _Hmmm…its probably one of those stupid chao again…_ As Eggman tried to open up the cameras that were around the entrance to the control room, he found that they were offline. Permanently offline.

"So, it is those pesky chao…think that you can seek up on me huh?" Eggman muttered to himself, as he turned on the laser shooters that were built inside the cameras. Luckily they came on, _Hmm…Tails forgot to turn off those…he's getting really sloppy now, oh well his loss. _

Eggman then shot the first laser beam at Kitsune's paintball gun. Unfortunately, laser beams and paint do not mixed…so it kinda…set Kitsune's paintball gun on fire.

"AHH!" She screamed as she threw the paintball gun into another laser shooter, now creating a fire. The fire instantly turned on the sprinkler system.

"Hey didn't Tails say for these communicators to not get wet or else they'll-" Starry pondered before he was electrocuted along with Galexia, Kitsune, Maria, Allen, Ralph, Tails and Storm.

Cream and Bokkun however, had escaped from their hiding place in Eggman's control room, and had run out of the base before he could notice, with Cream and Cheese effectively smashing any robots that dared to get in their way.

Once they made it out of the base, they were shocked to see…

"Cosmo? What are you doing here?" Cream asked as she cocked her head, she had remembered Eggman muttering, _That pesky fox, _and_ That stupid Storm, _and even_ Those puny worthless AI life forms! _(she had to cover Cheese's ears for that one) but he never mentioned Cosmo's name.

"My arm was hurt, so I didn't come, but then my mother who was in the form old oak tree in front of Tails house, told me that the others were going to be in grave danger, so she fixed my arm, and here I am." Cosmo said as she gestured to her arm, "But why are you here? I thought that you were trapped inside the base."

"Yes I was, Bokkun helped me out and let me escape but, I'm worried for the others, I didn't see any of them get into the control room, to get the chao cocoons, and the last thing that I remember happening was that the sprinkler system was going off." _Sprinkler system…that means_…

"Oh no!" Cosmo shouted, "Mother was right, they are in grave danger! Quick we have to get those chao cocoons, the others and get out! Who knows what Eggman will do to them?"

"Right, let's do this! Bokkun are you going to help us?" Cream asked the black robot,

"W-well, Doctor Eggman is my boss, so I really can't go against him…" Bokkun trailed off as he scratched behind his head sheepishly, "But Bokkun please help us! It's for the good of mankind!" Cream pleaded, her eyes going into the infamous puppy dog style.

Bokkun was no exception.

"A-Alright, I'll go…but only if you make me a batch of your mint double chocolate chip cookies that Tails loves!" Bokkun wagered,

"It's a done deal!" Cream said as she hugged Bokkun once more, "Now let's go get our friends!"

Once the rag tag team of heroes had trudged back into the base, they saw robots strewn all over the floor, wearing shocked expressions that weren't even possible for a robot to make, and parts of them, were bitten out of.

"I-I didn't know that a robot's stomach could curl up and stick out like that, ouch…" Bokkun shuddered as he hovered around the remains of the Egg bots, "Those chao are monsters…I wouldn't want them to be on my bad side."

The eerie thing was that the hallways were all cleared of everything, Robot, mobian or chao. Eggman probably called off the army once he saw Tails and the others collapse due to being shocked in the head, when the communicators got wet. He probably, thought that there weren't any more fighters. How wrong he was. There were however, splatters of paint and laser beam trails on the walls.

"It must have been a bad fight." Cosmo said as she looked at the walls, sadly. She hoped that the others were alright. Finally they had reached a door that had a blinking sign that said, CONTROL ROOM on it.

Bokkun gulped, "Here goes nothing…" _I just gotta remember that I'm doing this for Cream…_

Cream opened the door, slowly and silently, and gasped at what she saw, Tails and Storm were gagged, and cuffed to the walls (Storm was drugged, Tails wasn't, he was subjected to watch the hideous scene unfold right in front of him, and to him that was worse than being drugged) while the chao were placed in the same capsules that Sonic, Shadow and Amy were in.

But the scariest thing in the room was that the evil doctor was lying on the table, wearing a red thong(mind you he had a towel around it or else, this would have to be a rated M fic) getting a massage from his two most faithful and loyal robots, Decoe and Bocoe.

"Ooh yeah…right there…that hits the spot Decoe…beating up a bunch of chao sure is hard work…" The two robots had to stifle their giggles at that comment, but the poor doctor was too out of it to even care.

"But Lord and Supreme ruler Doctor Eggman, shouldn't you be watching those chao cocoons a little more…carefully? They are going to hatch soon you know." Bocoe informed his master. He didn't want Sonic to unleash on him once he easily broke that chao cocoon case.

"Yes, but how can he…get out…if he's suspended in motion?" Eggman muttered, blissfully,

"Oh, that makes sense. They are frozen in time…right as always Doctor." Decoe praised.

"No one can stop me now! Mwhahaha- ooh hit that harder Decoe that feels nice…" Eggman drawled as Cream, Cosmo and Bokkun quietly tip-toed into the room. However just as Cosmo was going to break open the chao cocoon glass, Bokkun tripped on air and fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

This small action, however made Eggman jerk upwards (making his towel go flying in the process), scarred Tails for life once more, and the sheer torture of that sight, made the glass break itself in order for it to never ever, _ever _have to ever reflect that horrifying image..._ever again! _

"No…way…" Bokkun gaped, in shock at the overweight figure in front of him, "EGGMAN WEARS THONGS! MY EYES! IM BLIND! **IM BLIND**!"

"I NEED TO BLEACH MY EYES!" Tails screamed. Cream screamed, Bokkun screamed, Cosmo screamed, Eggman screamed, Decoe screamed, Bocoe screamed. And then all of their screaming stopped as a bright light erupted from the three chao cocoons that held Sonic, Shadow and Amy.

"N-no! This can't be happening! That light can only mean one thing!" Eggman gasped as he saw a familiar silhouette appear from the light.

"Is that…?" Cosmo and Cream said at the same time,

"Sonic the hedgehog?" Everyone exclaimed. The light dimmed away only for everyone to see….the world renowned hero…

Shadow the hedgehog. The entire group (minus Tails) sweat dropped and fell to the ground,

"Even now, I am still being confused with that pathetic hedgehog." Shadow muttered to himself apparently, that they still couldn't stop confusing him with that stupid blue hedgehog(in his opinion),

"Hey! Who are you calling pathetic!" A familiar cocky voice said as a familiar blue hedgehog stepped out of the capsule as well, "At least I didn't kiss a chao!"

"On the contrary hedgehog, you kissed Amy Rose, and she was a chao." Shadow said with a humph, his arms crossed.

"No, she's a hedgehog now, take a look." Sonic said as he gestured to her, and soon enough, there was Amy Rose in all of her red cladded dress glory,

"Oh, Sonic! We're back to normal!" Amy squealed as she glomped her favorite blue hedgehog. Sonic kissed her on the forehead, the chao fertility fruit had apparently not worn off, during the final transformation from chao to hedgehog, in fact, it seemed like it was permanent.

Tails smirked to himself, _Chao fertility fruit doesn't make chao fall in love, it just awakens the love inside of themselves, that's why some chao don't mate, when they are given a chao fertility fruit but instead become really happy and most of the time evolve. _He always had a hunch that Sonic liked Amy; he was just too shy to admit to it.

"Yep, and now it's time to take out the trash." Sonic said as his grin turned into an evil smirk. Sonic then ran over to Tails and uncuffed him while, he ran over to the control panel, Shadow and Amy chaining him to the wall where Tails was previously hanging,

"N-now guys can't we just work this out?" Eggman asked shakily, as Sonic randomly set the laser to a random setting and powered it up.

"Eh, how the tables turn, huh Eggman…how the tables turn…" Shadow said as he pretended to look uninterested, but was really sneaking glances at his blue rival. _What is that idiot doing? _Shadow thought to himself, "Is he going to set the place to self-destruct or what?"

"Sonic, NOOOOO!" Eggman shouted as he was engulfed in a bright purple light and was beginning to shrink until all that remained of him was a small chao egg.

"Hey Sonic…?" Tails asked his blue brother,

"Yeah Tails?"

"What did you set that laser too?"

"Uh…lemme go and check." Sonic said as he raced over to the laser. Once he looked at it however, his grin turned into a frown,

"Hey Tails…is uh," He gulped, "Permanent bad?"

"SONIC!" The two tailed fox shouted, startling the group, "You mean that he's going to be a chao…forever!" Sonic sweat dropped,

"Uh, oops…Well at least I know that he won't be bothering us for a while." The drugs that were used on Storm however, finally wore off. The hedgehog woke up to see…a small, blue and white chao egg speckled with white, being surrounded by Amy, Shadow, and a group of chao. She ran past Shadow who was awaiting the glomp that he thought was going to get and sighed inwardly when he didn't and ran up to the chao egg.

"Ooh! A chao egg! Mine!" Storm said as she squealed in delight and grabbed the chao egg.

"No Storm, don't touch that-" Tails said before she did something so unexpected that it was worse than Eggman wearing a thong.

She kicked the chao egg at the wall, with such force that the wall split in half.

"Ahh! What did you do that for? I was going to put that egg inside the capsule so that Eggman could never wreak havoc on us ever again!" Sonic shouted, as a small, chao with evil eyes and a permanent frown appeared from the egg. Said chao then ran up to Sonic's leg and hugged it, a heart appearing over his head.

"Oh brother…" Shadow said as Kitsune flew up to his arm and grabbed onto his rings.

"Shadow!" She said happily. He then saw a black chao with purple wings and sharp teeth waddle up to him _She seems, familiar…did I have a crush on her when I was at the chao garden…? _Shadow thought. Said chao whose name was Maria flew up to Kitsune and ate her demolished paintball gun in one gulp, angry that Shadow had mated with Kitsune instead of her. The two chao then started to get into an all out fight over, him. He face palmed, he knew how this was all going to end. With two bloody chao and a rainbow painted house.

"Ooh! Sonic! This means that we're going to be parents! And what way to get great practice then start with a chao?" Amy squealed as she hugged Sonic once more, not really caring if the chao was actually Eggman. Sonic however was staring in shock at his leg.

"C-c-chao…E-Eggman…p-parents…oy…" Sonic said before he fainted. Cream and Cosmo sighed, one adventure had just ended but another one was just beginning!

**OH**

**MY **

**FREAKING**

**CHEESE WIZ**

**!**

**I'M DONE I'M DONE I'M DONE! I would like to thank the academy, fan fiction, The Puzzle Master (you know who you are!) and all of my faithful reviewers:**

**Flare the Hedgehog**

**IHeartSonAmy**

**Layla the Hedgehog**

**Sonicathehedgehog**

**Mnicknack**

**BlackJairo-Shadow Rose**

**Storm337**

**Sydenythecat**

**Kizziefoshinizzie**

**DragonsCrecent13**

**Misty-the-fox103**

**Neo's Shadow**

**Cyrothehedgehog**

**Crystal Moon4**

**ChaoTiC-iak**

**Keiji the Coyote**

**Starfreak**

**Elblakeo**

**[blank the annoyomus reviewer]**

**Antdog4000**

**SwedenSpeedway**

**Silverdawn2010**

**Violet the chao**

**Rugtugba**

**Whoaparamore**

**Ziggy7332**

**Taeniaea**

**Handsoffate225**

**The Daily Dude**

**Hokuto Ulrik**

**And**

**Necro**

**This story was a blast! As of now, I really **_**really **_**don't think that I'm going to be writing a sequel anytime soon… (Sorry peeps, I have like no time now!)**

**But, I would just like to say a few things first! **

**Sydneythecat, since you won 1000 rings (courtesy of the puzzle master,) you can buy…a story request! Yay! (I won't do lemons or yaoi though XP, ew...)**

**I would also like to say, that this is officially my longest chapter yet! At a striking 5000+ words and 13 pages *cheers* And now that this story is over, you guys will check out my other stories right?*gets hit in the face with a rotten tomato***

**Aww, it was worth a try anyway…But yes! Yes! Yes! 102 reviews! I am like dying from happiness! Thank you everyone! **

**And I know that this is pretty late in the chapter...but**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue!  
**

**Chao for now!**

**-Galexia the chao signing off! ^^**


End file.
